Green
by Lady Venus 25
Summary: Edward e Bella são recém-casados e estão rodeados pela cor verde. A cada capítulo, um momento da vida do casal é contada. "—Eu te amo. - Me viro e fico nas pontas dos pés e dou um selinho nele. — Eu te amo. Obrigada por não desistir de mim... de novo."
1. Olhos Verdes

**Ohos Verdes**

Nos casamos há dois meses. A vida tem sido um sonho até então.

Edward estava lá fora com o cortador de grama. O jardineiro estava rindo dele e eu estava saindo de casa para me juntar a ele. O sorriso do meu marido aumentou quando ele aprendeu a controlar aquela máquina. Dei bom dia para o senhor Owen.

— Como jardineiro, você é um ótimo escritor.

— Bella, Bella, Bella, largue esse copo aí e venha aqui que eu te ensino a cortar bem a grama. - Ele piscou, e eu cruzei as pernas pois senti uma fisgadinha entre elas. Ele sorriu presunçoso.

— Preciso arrumar o nosso quarto, está uma bagunça. - Dei as costas para ele e subi para o nosso quarto.

A cama estava revirada, abri as janelas, limpei o chão, lavei o banheiro e desci com as roupas sujas para a lavanderia. Em uma hora finalizo meu trabalho e me preparo um banho.

— Ei, você sabe que minha mãe não vai gostar de saber que você está fazendo as tarefas. Temos empregados.

— Sim, eu sei, e é por isso que fiz isso agora pela manhã. Sei que ela está na clínica.

— Mas...

— E ela só vai saber se você contar, você vai contar? - Tirei o short e abri a minha camisa. Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo.

— Não. Mas eu dou razão a ela, você sabe que não precisa fazer essas tareeeefas - ele prolongou baixinho a última palavra. Estava concentrado em mim. Coloquei minha roupa no cesto e apanhei minha toalha.

— Bom, não vamos viver na casa dos seus pais por muito tempo, seus livros vão se tornar best-sellers, eu vou brilhar na editora e nós vamos comprar uma casa linda que não vai ter essas mordomias. - Disse ligando o chuveiro. Ele sentou na tampa do vaso.

— Bom, eu sei, estava tentando cortar a grama por isso mesmo, por nós.

— Eu sei cortar a grama, amor. - Coloquei shampoo na mão e depois no cabelo.

— O que você não sabe fazer?

— Voar? - Abri os olhos e ele estava sorrindo para mim. Começou a tirar as roupas e entrou no banho. - Que bom que veio, vamos, esfregue as minhas costas!

— Bella. - Ele murmurou depois que comecei a massagem na sua cabeça. Eu estava toda esticada, mas meu corpo nu se apoiava no corpo dele. - Eu te amo. - Parei a massagem.

— Eu também te amo marido, mas veio com isso agora? Tem algo te perturbando que eu sei. - Ele abraçou a minha cintura.

— Eu só não paro de pensar no quão feliz eu sou e estou, e o motivo de estar assim é você. Quem poderia me garantir que um ano atrás eu iria conhecer a mulher da minha vida?

— Você ficando assim tão sentimental, é muito quente senhor Cullen. - O beijo nos lábios. Ele aprofundou o beijo com aquela língua pecaminosa invadindo a minha boca. Eu tinha medo de escorregar e me machucar, e o empurrei levemente. E também pensei no comentário da minha sogra. - Nós, precisamos nos encontrar com o patrocinador.

Ele assentiu depois de franzir as sobrancelhas. Eu não nego fogo. Saímos do banho e nos vestimos.

— Ei, o que aconteceu? - Edward segurou minha mão antes de abrir a porta do quarto.

— Sua mãe me repreendeu ontem.

— O que, por quê? - Ele sentou na cama e me puxou para o seu colo.

— Ela disse que eu não me controlo. Você e eu nos casamos há meses e ainda estamos assim, estamos agindo feito coelhos. - Eu abaixei a cabeça. - Ela não gosta que os empregados pensem que somos depravados.

Edward apertou a minha cintura. Olhei para ele preocupada. Não deveria contar o que a mãe dele faz comigo, mas tudo estava saindo dos limites. E eu não podia fazer muita coisa, a casa não era minha.

— Amor, acho que você está entendendo errado, minha mãe te ama como a uma filha, ela só quer o nosso melhor.

— Mas você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que eu não consigo me controlar. - Sento de pernas abertas em seu colo, de frente para ele.

— Oh, eu sei... - ele engasga quando me esfrego um pouco em cima de seu pau.

— Sua boca, seus dedos, o seu pau... Porra amor, tudo me faz gritar. Eu não sei o que é controle quando você me faz sua. - Pressionei um pouco mais em seu volume.

Beijo seu pescoço e ele enfia suas mãos em minha camisa. Quando ele toca meus seios, a minha cabeça gira. Abro a calça dele e um tempo depois o deslizo para dentro de mim. Um gemido alto sai de mim. Tampo a minha boca, Edward puxa minha blusa para cima e sua boca lambe os meus mamilos.

Ele puxa a minha mão da boca e as segura enquanto me deixa fode-lo. Sinto seu dedo massageando meu outro buraquinho e meu grito saí. Escuto a risada do meu esposo e mordo o ombro direito dele para conter os gritos que se seguem.

Seguro na cabeceira e me apoio melhor nas pernas e me choco com mais força contra o seu corpo. Ele me faz descer um pouquinho e suga meu mamilo esquerdo com força. Minhas mãos caem nos travesseiros e coloco meus pés em cima das pernas dele. Edward segura a minha cintura e me faz sentar com força. Nessa hora esqueço qualquer coisa sobre ser uma tarada barulhenta. Não tenho culpa do meu marido ser um gostoso.

— Edward, Edward, Edward aaahhh - eu sinto seus dedos no meu clitóris. Perco as forças para continuar em cima dele e ele nos gira na cama. Minhas pernas vão parar nos seus ombros. Eu já gozei. Mas Edward ainda não estava nem perto disso. - Eu... eu não vou... - Eu arfava.

— Vai amor, vou te ajudar. - Ele abriu as minhas pernas e caiu com cuidado sobre mim com suas mãos apoiadas na cama, o senti ir mais fundo. Segurei a borda do colchão e meus cabelos começaram a grudar na minha testa.

Meu ventre contraiu, minhas pernas começaram a tremer e os espasmos tomaram conta do meu corpo. Senti Edward se derramar em mim e depois deitar ao meu lado. Deslizei para o lado e acabei indo com os joelhos para o chão. Enterrei a cabeça no colchão e toquei a minha boceta tentando aliviar os espasmos. Mas só provoquei mais um.

Edward sorriu e senti beijos nos meus cabelos.

— Tudo bem aí?

Filho da mãe!

— Tudo ótimo. - Digo deitando no chão e escutando mais uma risada do meu maridinho.

— Temos que encontrar o patrocinador em breve, lembra?


	2. Sapatos Verdes

**Sapatos Verdes**

Pensei com cuidado naquela roupa. Era a primeira sessão de autógrafos. Além de ser a esposa do autor, eu também sou sua empresária. Então achei um vestido branco de alcinhas, que deixam meus ombros bem a mostra, coloquei uma faixa verde e fiz um laço atrás. Pela primeira vez usaria os sapatos que ganhei de presente do meu marido pelos seis meses de casamento.

Prendi meus cabelos numa trança embutida, deixei alguns fios soltos e caindo em volta do meu rosto. Peguei minha bolsa pequena de mão e depois as chaves de casa e do carro.

Cheguei ao evento. Era a noite de sessão de autógrafos de vários autores da editora onde eu trabalho. Cerca de doze autores principais estão em estandes diferentes para a sessão e depois cada um terá uma hora de entrevistas na roda de conversas no auditório central. Edward será o segundo, a primeira é a Stephanie Meyer com o seu novo livro de fantasia.

Edward é autor de romance/ ficção científica. Ele escreveu um livro sobre o estrando romance de uma extraterrestre e um cientista afastado da sociedade. Ele disse que pensou nisso ao visitarmos um planetário durante um dos nossos encontros. Eu até lembro o que ele disse: " Amor, se você fosse um et, ainda assim te amaria" eu respondi: " Que bom, tenho que te contar uma coisa" ele arregalou os olhos em divertimento "Olá terráqueo, eu vim aqui em paz e por sexo selvagem com você" ele riu tão alto que eu pensei que seríamos expulsos.

— Amor. - Edward me chamou. - Ei esposa, estava me perguntando no que a senhora estava pensando. Está toda risonha. - Ele me deu um beijo.

Estávamos atrás do palco, eu sabia que Edward iria subir em breve e vim dar boa sorte, mas as lembranças dos motivos que o levaram a escrever o livro ainda estavam na minha cabeça.

— Olá terráqueo! - Eu disse antes de rir de novo. Ele beliscou a minha barriga e me beijou, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse rindo. - Eu só vim te desejar boa sorte. Vou assistir sua entrevista da plateia.

— Sei o motivo de você sentar lá.

— Sabe é?

— Eu sei sim. Você quer me desconcentrar senhora Cullen.

— Fui descoberta. - Segurei um brinco meu eu falei contra o meu pulso. - Abortar missão, repito, abortar missão.

Edward sorriu de novo e ficamos ali até ouvirmos as palmas para Meyer, ela desceu e cumprimentou a mim e ao meu marido. Pediu até autógrafo para ele.

Fiquei muito orgulhosa dele.

Chegamos em casa bem tarde. O coquetel foi longo demais, mas meus lindos sapatos verdes estavam machucando meus dedos. Dramas com o sapato recém usado. Edward se despediu de algumas pessoas, eu só acenei para os meus colegas de trabalho e andei de mãos dadas com meu marido até o estacionamento.

Edward me ergueu em seus braços e me levou até o carro desse jeito. Eu ri com o seu cuidado.

— Como estão esses pezinhos?

— Acho que precisam de água quente.

— E uma massagem.

— E uma massagem. -Beijo o seu pescoço e desço do seu colo para entrar no carro. Tiro o sapato ali mesmo.

Edward entra e me olha colocar os sapatos no banco de trás. Ele abana na frente do nariz.

— Nossa amor. - Ele abre as janelas.

— Está insinuando que eu tenho chulé?

— Não. - Ele liga o carro e nos coloca na estrada

— Ah bom.

— Estou afirmando mesmo. - Dou um tapa no braço dele e ele ri de novo.

— Seu palhaço.

— Mas não pode me chamar de mentiroso. - Ele gargalhou de novo e tentou tocar na minha orelha. Peguei sua mão e a mordi. - Aí, morder não pode.

— Eu vou morder outras coisas depois. - Digo cruzando os braços.

— Isso é uma promessa? - Ele diz. Belisco seu braço. Olho para a estrada e percebo que estamos a algumas quadras de casa. Não o respondo. Mas sim, é uma promessa.

Quando saímos do carro, Edward volta a me pegar no colo. Estou tão cansada que nem cumprimentar meus sogros eu faço. Meu marido só diz que estamos indo dormir e dá boa noite a todos.

— Ei amor, vamos para a banheira relaxar um pouco. Vou deixar a água quentinha para você. - Eu só posso acenar com a cabeça. Ele me senta na cama e parte para o banheiro. Desfaço a trança e deito de qualquer jeito na cama. - Por favor, não tenha dormido. - Escuto minutos depois.

— Eu não dormi, só descansei meus olhos. - Olho para ele. Já está nu. - Opa, opa, tudo bem? - Apoio nos cotovelos, já mais alerta.

Falando em alerta...

— Vamos lá? - Ele se aproxima e eu me sento na ponta da cama. Seu pau bem pertinho da minha boca. Levanto os braços e Edward puxa o meu vestido do meu corpo. Tiro o sutiã e ele a minha calcinha. Ele dá uma mordidinha na minha cintura e vamos para o banheiro.

Depois do relaxante banho na banheira e Edward fazer uma massagem maravilhosa no meu pezinho machucado, escovamos os dentes e voltamos para o quarto. Deitei e Edward me trouxe uma das minhas camisolas longas, ele sabe que eu me sinto uma lady do século passado nela.

Ele me deitou entre os travesseiros e depois senti ele passar meu hidratante em mim. Beijei minha aliança. Fazendo barulho de beijinhos de propósito.

— Obrigada papai do céu, me deu o melhor marido da face da terra só para mim. Amém.

Edward me beijou e pude sentir sua ereção roçando a minha perna. Apertei as pernas com força. Eu fiz uma promessa mais cedo e eu precisava fazer desse dia o melhor dele.

Lançamento global do livro.

Conhecer autores incríveis.

Fazer sexo comigo.

O último era meu preferido.

Ele ainda não tinha se vestido. Puxei o para cima de mim. Tirei a minha roupa e desliguei o abajur. Sempre acreditei que os sentidos ficavam mais aguçados na escuridão.

Edward atacou meus seios. Minha mão tocou o seu cabelo e o forcei a me chupar mais. Segurei os meus gemidos. Edward se infiltrou entre as minhas pernas, mordeu o meu pescoço.

— Amor... Levanta.

— O que foi? - Ele parecia lerdo e fora do foco.

— Eu... quero você atrás. Quero você bem bruto, mas carinhoso, do jeito que só você sabe fazer.

— Do jeito que eu sei que você gosta. - Ele levantou da cama e me virei e fiquei de joelhos. Edward me deu um tapa na bunda e me torturou mais um pouco quando sua língua tocou o meu centro.

— Amor... - eu deitei e deixei minha bunda empinada para ele. Segurei as fronhas e esperei ele entrar. Não demorou nada até eu sentir ele se enfiando em mim.

Escutei ele fazer sons de beijos. Virei a cabeça e vi ele beijar a aliança e apontar para o céu. Depois seus movimentos dentro de mim vieram mais precisos, mais fortes, mais rápidos e deliciosamente mais fundos.

Senti beijos pela minha coluna e suas mãos seguraram meus quadris e meus seios, me puxando para mais perto. Mordi a fronha e Edward resolveu agir. Eu balançava com aqueles puxões, meus olhos estavam revirando pela sensação, minha mão tocou o meu clitóris e eu tinha certeza de que a cama iria ceder.

Edward segurou o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e um lado do meu ombro. Senti que todo meu corpo estava pronto para relaxar num orgasmo do caralho quando meu marido resolveu para os movimentos.

— Não... volta... EdwARD! - Ele nos girou na cama, não saiu de dentro de mim e enquanto ele se arrumava se sentando sobre as pernas, senti seu pau pulsar em mim. Ele me puxou e meu corpo estava colado contra o seu e voltamos a nos movimentar. - Deus do céu.

Edward abraçou meus seios e desceu sua mão para o meu clitóris. Seus beijos e chupadas alcançaram o meu pescoço. Meus quadris subiam e desciam sobre o colo dele.

Cheguei ao ápice e Edward estocou mais um pouco antes gozar também. Ficamos de frente e ele me abraçou de novo e apertado.

Obrigada papai do céu.

Na madrugada, antes de finalmente dormir, tentei conversar com Edward. Ele estava muito afastado de mim. Não gostei. Resolvi atentar ele.

— Marido.

— Hum.

— Eu adorei o sapato.

— Humrum.

— Marido.

— Hummmmm.

— Vou embora, você não quer falar comigo. - Afastei as cobertas e ele deitou metade do corpo em cima de mim.

— Rum.

— Está bom. Não saio mais.

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

— Vai dormir! - Ele colocou a cabeça no meu pescoço.

— Te amo.

— Te amo também. - Ele colocou a mão suavemente na minha boca. "Me calando". Beijei seus dedos e finalmente dormi. Estava enroladinha no meu amor.


	3. Bolsa Verde

**Bolsa Verde**

As malas estavam fechadas e na porta do quarto, minha chefe tinha dito que precisaria de um vestido simples e preto para o jantar com o novo sócio da editora. Já o tinha separado.

— Repassando a lista e checando se não vai esquecer as coisas? De novo? - Edward me abraçou por trás.

— Sim, e as suas malas? Onde estão?

— Lá embaixo, são duas malas a mais para mim.

— Fazer o que se você se comprometeu em levar os exemplares previamente autografados para o acampamento?

— Sorte a minha que estarei dormindo num lugar confortável e não naquelas barracas. Estou ficando velho para isso.

— Você já é velho, meu amor. - Beijo seu nariz e ele se afasta para pegar o livro e se deitar.

Vou até as cortinas e o fecho, antes de o fazer completamente, percebo que Carlisle e Esme saíram. Era meu último dia com meu marido antes de passar duas semanas separados. Eu, pois estava com a turnê da coleção finalizada da autora Ângela Webber e uma semana do livro para preparar.

Edward estava indo passar o final de semana com um grupo de estudantes de Letras da antiga faculdade. Fiquei enciumada ao saber que muitas universitárias estariam nessa viagem, mas eu confiava em mim e principalmente no meu marido. Ele voltaria dois dias depois e eu dez.

Peguei um hidratante e me sentei na beirada da cama. Deslizei pelas pernas, braços e abri o roupão para passar pela barriga e me demorei nos seios.

Sorri quando vi, pelo canto do olho, Edward marcar a página e guardar o livro. Ele se levantou e deu a volta na cama.

— Pensei que estivesse cansada. - Eu estava de cara com a sua ereção coberta pela cueca.

É incrível como Edward consegue ler os meus sinais.

— E estou, mas nunca para isso. - Passei as unhas em seu abdômen.

— Isso o que? - Ele riu e puxei a cueca para baixo.

— Ter sexo barulhento de despedida com o meu maridinho.

Meu voo está agendado para as dez. São nove e meia e vou subir no avião logo. Logo que meu marido me solte. Ele está com a cabeça no meu pescoço e seus braços estão a minha volta. Não acho ruim, nem um pouco, mas isso só me faz querer ficar em casa.

Dou um beliscão nele.

— Não inventa de dar aulinha particular não, viu?

— Não se preocupe senhora Cullen, vou estar quase intocado quando você voltar.

— Quase, é?

— Não prometo não me tocar pensando em você. - Ele segura a minha cabeça e me beija. - Volta logo, já estou com saudades.

— Te amo. - Falamos ao mesmo tempo. Vou para o portão de embarque e aceno para ele. Um aperto nada legal chega ao meu peito.

— Já estou com saudades.

A última vez que fiz uma viagem considerada longa foi para a Europa e quando voltei tudo tinha mudado. Perdi meus pais e uma parte da minha alma. Edward tinha que estar inteiro quando eu voltasse... eu não suportaria perdê-lo.

Mandei várias fotos da minha jornada e fiz vídeo chamada quando ele voltou para casa, dois dias depois da minha viagem.

Estava quase adormecida quando escutei o barulho de água caindo. Me assustei. Estava sozinha no meu quarto de hotel. Procurando pelo quarto, achei a bolsa verde dele, do meu marido. Ele veio me ver. Suspirei de felicidade.

Edward saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e com gotículas de água deslizando.

Ele colocou a mochila na cama e se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas. Pegou a cerveja e deu um longo gole. Puxei sua toalha e joguei para um lugar que não cheguei a ver. Edward me agarrou e colocou minha perna mais para cima e simulou a penetração.

Calma, que roupas são essas? Quando foi que comecei a beber cerveja antes de transar com meu marido?

— Para de pensar besteira, eu estou aqui e trouxe companhia.

Beijando meu pescoço, ele esticou a mão e pegou algo brilhante. Algemas. As algemas que usamos várias vezes. Quando usamos? Não lembro. Estico as mãos e junto os punhos. Ele me prende no pé da cama.

— A gente se vira como pode. - Ele subiu a minha saia e seus olhos brilharam quando me viu sem calcinha.

— Não tirou a minha blusa antes. Vai ter que se contentar com. - mal terminei de falar e ele rasgou a blusa. - Naaaao! Edward!

— Se vira como pode. - Ele desceu a boca para o meu pescoço e beijou meus ombros, passou a língua pelo vão entre os seios e, sem aviso, mordeu meu mamilo esquerdo, depois o direito. Pressionei minha intimidade na ereção dele e gemi me remexendo. Sua mão desceu e ele acariciou em círculos a minha buceta.

Respirando rápido, puxava com as pernas o seu quadril e o fazia pressionar-se mais contra mim. Ele me beijou mais uma vez e suguei sua língua, ele puxou meu lábio inferior e pegou uma camisinha na bolsa. Mas eu nem lembro de usar camisinha nas últimas vezes que nós dormimos juntos. Deslizou sobre ele e me estimulou mais uma vez antes de entrar em mim.

— Ooh. - ele me calou com um beijo e gemíamos um na boca do outro. Seu membro desliza dentro e fora, forte, bem fundo. Ele coloca um travesseiro embaixo da minha cintura e me ergue. Quando me penetra, tenho que morder o lábio com mais força. Ele está tocando o ponto certo. Ele parece estar sabendo o que fez. Ele tem a cabeça jogada para trás e não é mais água que desliza por seu peito. Não a do chuveiro.

— Porra! - Ele sussurra.

Sinto suas mãos apertando a minha cintura quando fecho os olhos. Edward tira uma das algemas e se encosta na cama sentando. Estou no seu colo e ele tira meu cabelo do rosto. Me encara enquanto cavalgo em cima dele. De vez em quando, ele fica totalmente parado dentro de mim e me ergue lentamente.

Encosto meu peito em seu rosto. Ele e eu respiramos pesado. O beijo forte quando sinto meu baixo ventre se contrair. Ele acelera os movimentos.

— Você...Sempre sabe quando...

— Está me apertando... esse é o meu sinal - tento retardar o fim, mas quando ele chega é devastador.

Não sinto nada.

Edward me abraça e cheira meu cabelo.

E eu acordo.

Tudo não passou de um sonho louco e que tinha me deixado doida de tesão.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para casa. Seis toques mais tarde, Edward grogue de sono me atende, quase sinto pena.

— O que você está vestindo?

Eu estava pronta para ter meu primeiro sexo via telefone.

Estava voltando para casa finalmente, comi algo durante a viagem que me fez muito mal. Minhas pernas estavam bambas de cansaço. Procurei meu marido entre as pessoas ali, sorri quando o vi segurando uma plaquinha: Senhora Cullen.

Era bem simples, mas almejei ser essa senhora desde o dia em que pus meus olhos nesse homem naquela cafeteria há quase dois anos. Nos abraçamos bem forte e sentir seu cheiro me deixou saudosa. Lágrimas caíram e eu me segurei naquele abraço por mais tempo. Toda a tensão e aperto da viagem passou e me senti em casa.

— Também senti saudades. - Ele sussurrou no meu pescoço. Senti que meu seio estava sendo pressionado demais e tentei me afastar um pouquinho sem que ele se preocupasse. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas de novo. Edward me segurou em seus braços. - Você está bem? - Ele me olhava preocupado agora. Não adiantava tentar.

— Cansada. Muito cansada. - Segurei minha mala de rodinhas fora do carrinho cheio de outras malas e a sua mão. Eu estava feliz e realizada com o meu serviço por aqueles dias, mas tudo era nada longe de Edward. - Só me leva para casa.

—Vou deixar você dormir, mas só um pouco. Preciso matar as saudades da minha esposinha. - Ele beijou minha mão e fomos para o carro. Guardou minha mala e fomos para casa. Senti ele acariciar meu cabelo. – Eu senti saudades, não fica mais longe de mim ok?

Assenti, deitei a cabeça no banco e cochilei. O cochilo se tornou um sono muito profundo e só senti meu corpo ser levado para a cama, minhas roupas saírem do meu corpo e um corpo quente me abraçar.

— Ei, amor... Amor! - Edward me cutucava.

— Edward, estou cansada demais. - Fiquei de bruços e senti um tapa leve na minha bunda.

— Bella, você já dormiu o suficiente. Tem que levantar e tomar pelo menos um banho, sua porquinha.

— Mas para que tomar banho de madrugada? - Não sei se ele me escutou muito bem, nem eu me escutava.

— Chegamos dez da noite, e agora são dez da manhã. Precisava de um descanso, eu dei, agora venha, você não se alimentou desde ontem.

Tomei banho, eu acho que tomei, minha barriga roncou alto. Peguei um roupão e fui para cozinha, só me preocupei de vestir uma camisa do Edward e uma calcinha por baixo. A mesa tinha torrada, frutas, café e suco. Era o suficiente.

— Bella adormecida, sente-se e sirva-se. Espero que esteja do seu agrado. - Edward disse colocando a geleia ao lado das torradas, me deu um beijo rápido nos lábios e foi até o fogão.

Não respondi nada, comi como uma condenada e esvaziei o prato de morangos. Morangos nunca foram tão gostosos. Edward estava fritando ovos e bacon e senti meu estômago revirar.

Corri até o banheiro e vomitei toda a comida. Meu abdômen contraiu com força. Edward segurou meus cabelos e massageou minhas costas. Minha visão fica turva e espero a tontura passar. Levantei e as pernas bambearam novamente. Lavei a boca e Edward me levou no colo até o sofá.

— Desde quando está assim? - Ele penteou meus cabelos para longe do meu rosto suado.

— Comi algo um dia antes de voltar. Tinha maionese, muita maionese. - Minha cabeça girou. Fechei os olhos. - Eu quero dormir. - Edward assentiu e me levou de volta para o quarto.

— Você tem que trabalhar na segunda? - Ele pergunta deitando ao meu lado.

— Só na quarta. - Coloco a mão embaixo da minha cabeça. - Ainda bem que é sexta.

— É sábado.

— Não.

— É sim.

— Credo, dormi muito. - Me levanto da cama. Tudo gira. - Edward... – Tento segurar a fronha, mas meus dedos não se fecham direito. Escorrego de mal jeito, caio no chão e escuto ele correndo até mim. E por mais fofo que seja o meu tapete, minha queda foi tão dura que eu senti uma dor começar na minha nuca, de imediato.

— Bella... Amor, não desmaia. Acho que você bateu a cabeça com muita força. – ele diz me levantando com cuidado e colocando na cama. Meu corpo está todo mole.

Vejo ele pegar o celular. Tento olhar ao redor, mas sinto as forças sumindo. Fecho os olhos, minha cabeça dói. Escuto um pouco do que ele diz. Esme está na casa.

Eu tenho muita sorte de ter uma cirurgiã aposentada em casa, certo?


	4. Roupa Verde

**Roupa Verde**

_Eu tenho muita sorte de ter uma cirurgiã aposentada em casa, certo?_

Errado!

Esme sugeriu que eu fosse para o hospital. Talvez tudo não passasse de uma infecção alimentar. Mas o médico nos contou outra história.

— Eu fiz um voo de cinco horas, mas antes eu passei doze horas trabalhando na finalização de um evento, quase não sentava. Comi uma coisa esquisita, cheia de maionese, mas que na hora pareceu ser a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

— Isso explica o coágulo na sua veia femoral. Vamos fazer um procedimento rápido graças a sua embolia pulmonar. Te receitarei anticoagulante e depois peço que fique de repouso por alguns dias. Além de usar meias de compressão.

— Mas e os enjoos?

— Você tem um bebê de dez semanas crescendo dentro do seu ventre. Parabéns mamãe! - Ele fez uma pausa e depois continuou. - E bom, você tem uma das melhores cirurgiãs em casa, estará muito bem amparada. Então não preciso te internar, sei que não quer isso, Edward me contou como odeia hospitais.

Caramba.

Eu estou casada a pouco tempo, nem tenho minha própria casa... Deus me ajude.

Eu vou ser mãe.

E Edward vai ser pai.

E ele vai empurrar um carrinho de bebê.

E talvez usar sling.

Ele vai ficar tão sensual.

— Grávida mesmo? - Pergunto.

— Dez semanas? - Minha sogra perguntou.

— Sim e sim. - O médico nos respondeu. - Vou chamar o seu marido, e não se preocupem, não vou contar a ele. Sei que a maioria das mães preferem contar. Lembre-se, você tem um coágulo, fez uma grande escala para voltar para casa, já que me contou da sua viagem de trabalho. Vou receitar alguns remédios para você e estará liberada em breve. O bebê está bem e para que ele continue assim, peço que encontre seu obstetra o quanto antes. - Ele saiu e Esme deu pequenos saltos na sala de consulta.

— Não conte ainda para o Edward. Eu quero fazer uma surpresa. - Eu não disse nada. Tive que escutar aquilo da minha sogra.

Mas de repente a ira me tomou.

Eu até podia estar sob o teto dela, mas isso não ia durar mais. Mesmo que eu ainda more lá e seja agradecida por esses primeiros meses morando na casa dela, Esme não iria dar pitaco sobre o ser dentro de mim.

— Eu sou a mãe dessa criança. E seu filho pode ser o pai, mas eu sou casada com ele. Eu é quem vai contar, eu decido quando e como.

— Eu só quero ajudar querida.

— Mas eu não pedi ajuda Esme. Eu nunca peço.

— Você está brigando comigo, a sua sogra? Eu sou uma mãe para você...

O médico voltou, fez o procedimento e avisou que Edward estava no refeitório. Estava até estranhando o fato dele não estar no quarto comigo. Senti até uma coisa estranha na barriga só de imaginar que ele... eu sei lá, tudo está tão confuso. Nem sei o que pensar. Mas uma coisa eu sabia. Soube disso na hora em que vi minha sogra tentar pegar a minha mão.

— Eu já tive uma mãe, Esme. Não preciso de outra. - Uma raiva incomum me tomou e mesmo querendo filtrar minhas palavras, eu não tinha controle.

— Bella! - Edward me repreendeu quando entrou na sala com o médico.

— Eu cansei. - Digo virando o rosto. - Tenho que ficar mais tempo aqui?

— Não muito senhora Cullen. Só peço que faça repouso por mais dois dias e compre as meias.

— Sem problemas! - Edward me ajuda a descer da maca e me leva até o banheiro para que eu possa vestir minhas roupas.

Decidi que contaria para Edward quando já tivesse o ultrassom em mãos. Comprei um boné, já que ele vive usando um surrado, e nesse que eu iria dar estava escrito Dad Cullen. Minhas pernas estavam presas as meias, ficava um tempo de pernas para o ar, literalmente, e ficava pensando na surpresa para Edward.

Mas não parecia ser o suficiente. Desci as escadas com o maior cuidado do mundo. Não tinha saído da zona de perigo da gravidez. Senti cheiro de chocolate e fui para a cozinha. Esme tirava do forno o bolo e eu comecei a salivar. Me sentei na cadeira e bebi água enquanto esperava o bolo esfriar. Minha sogra ainda estava chateada comigo e minhas palavras, mas eu sabia que ela precisava ouvir aquilo. Apesar de usar outras palavras se estivesse com meus hormônios controlados.

— Quer um pedaço? - Ela começou a jogar a cauda por cima. Eu vi aquilo em câmera lenta, até uma música tocou na minha cabeça. Uma música sensual.

Eu não era boa das ideias.

Mas eu nunca recusaria um pedaço de bolo. Meu filho parecia concordar.

— Adoraria. - Peguei um prato e um garfo e peguei o pedaço. - Obrigada. - Me afastei dali e voltei para o quarto.

Uma hora depois eu volto para pegar o meu sétimo pedaço. Esme não viu isso pois teve que receber a equipe da vigilância sanitária na clínica dela. Não sei se existia um sistema de pontuação para isso, mas ela com certeza tiraria 10, eu tinha que reconhecer.

Escutei Edward estacionando o carro na sua vaga. Corri para abraça-lo e ele já estava no quinto, sexto ou sétimo degrau, sei lá, quando meu corpo se chocou com o dele.

— Saudades boneca? - Ele me apertou um pouco mais e me colocou sobre os ombros. Me levou para o quarto, mas o estrago tinha sido feito. Senti a bile e corri para o banheiro.

Vi todo o bolo de chocolate ir para o vaso. Minha garganta estava até ardendo. Edward segurou meu cabelo e dessa vez senti as lágrimas caindo sem controle. Consegui levantar e lavar a boca. Fomos para o quarto. Me sentei no seu colo e ele me abraçou protetoramente. Limpei as lágrimas e segurei sua mão contra a minha barriga.

— Seu filho não me deixa ficar com a comida na minha barriga.

Edward soltou uma risadinha e depois parou de se mexer. Mas ele não parecia tão surpreso pela notícia.

— Meu filho? - Ele me jogou sobre a cama e ficou sobre mim. - Você está grávida. - Ele me abraçou e eu chorei mais.

— Desculpa não comprar sapatinhos ou uma camisa... não fiz nem suspense. - Solucei alto.

— Não importa amor.

— Importa sim, e se os outros perguntarem? Você vai dizer: " Ah, ela comeu o bolo que minha mãe fez, não deixou nem as migalhas para mim e depois vomitou e chorou. Me culpou de colocar uma criança nela e não deixar ela comer em paz". - Engrossei a voz.

Ele me olhava perplexo. Limpei mais uma lágrima fujona.

— Já acabou? - Ele levantou. Me puxou junto e me fez sentar na cadeira de balanço que eu comprei depois da minha consulta. Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente.

— Você vai poder dizer que eu li os sinais.

— Sinais?

— Eu te vi chorar pelo comercial do novo filme do Dumbo... – Ele tinha a cabeça deitada no meu colo.

— Mas era triste mesmo.

— ...Três vezes. – Ele me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Ah. – Dei de ombros e comecei a acariciar os cabelos dele.

— Depois te vi falar com a barriga durante o banho, eu posso ter curiado como sempre faço quando posso chegar cedo.

— E o que mais? - Não me incomodava nada ele me olhar no banheiro, eu fazia a mesma coisa com ele.

— E você fala dormindo amor... - ele sussurrou. - Além de dizer que me ama, você também disse que iria compartilhar seu coração com outra pessoa.

— Você e...

— Eu e o nosso bebê. Você me diz sobre nosso filho há semanas, mas eu sempre te esperei contar.

— Eu ia te dar o ultrassom, mas não queria ir sem você. - Mais uma lágrima deslizou. Dessa vez ele a limpou.

— É muito gentil da sua parte, e eu vou amar conhecer nosso filho pela primeira vez.

— Será que vamos escutar o coração dele?

— Espero que sim. Vai ser incrível. Já posso imaginar, um carinha bonitão que vai ser o irmão mais velhos das outras duas filhas que virão depois.

— Três filhos e acaba?

— Nunca se sabe. Ter cinco ou seis não faz mal.

— É. - sua mão estava na minha barriga. - Eu quero encontrar um lar. O nosso lar. Vamos crescer agora, eu preciso ser a dona da minha própria casa.

— Tem razão. E é exatamente isso que eu estava resolvendo. - Ele tirou algo do bolso. - Achei uma casa, podemos visita-la em breve. - Ele me mostrou as chaves.

— Você é incrível marido. - O puxo para um beijo.

— Mas eu peço que dê outra chance para a minha mãe. Ela não sabe o que você passou, ela só sabe que seus pais não estão aqui.

— Mas ela... – tentei entrar na defensiva.

— Só tenta. Por favor. Eu te amo, amo meus pais, e não quero vocês brigados. - Ele voltou a tocar a minha barriga. – Eu quero todas as pessoas da minha vida em paz, as que eu amo, e assim eu posso me sentir impossivelmente mais feliz.

— O que é que eu não faço por amor... – Digo olhando para o teto, sinto beijos no meu pescoço.

Semanas mais tarde eu estava controlada dos vômitos e do coágulo. Tudo que eu fiz foi mudar a dieta, tomar os remédios certinho, e comprar um bom ar lá para casa. Cheiro agradável, estômago feliz. Peguei os balancetes que a equipe da administração me deixou para entregar para o advogado e deixei eles na gaveta da sala da presidência.

Como sócia majoritária da editora, minha diretora presidente tinha me dado a chave da sala e temos uma espécie de gaveta ou armário para cada sócio com chave. Daí não é preciso levar ou deixar em qualquer lugar os documentos de alta importância.

Peguei minha bolsa e finalmente pude ler as mensagens no celular. Fora alguns grupos, e algumas mensagens da minha mãe, tinha as mensagens de Edward dizendo que ia comprar pizza e perguntou qual o sabor que eu queria. Na hora a minha boca salivou só de pensar em pizza de quatro queijos, frango, carne seca e ... Ai meu pai, calda de chocolate e de morango por cima. Para não ficar esquisito, pedi que a pizza fosse mista e a outra fosse de chocolate e morango, depois faria a minha mágica.

Cheguei em casa quase uma hora depois, tive que parar na farmácia e comprar algumas vitaminas e alguns cremes para o cabelo e pele. Comprei um chiclete de melancia, um gosto esquisito subiu pela boca. Na hora de colocar o cinto foi outro rock. O material da minha blusa se ajustou o suficiente para me incomodar demais. Treze semanas de gravidez e isso me acontece, estava até ansiosa para saber o que me aconteceria mais para a frente.

Além de ter uma barriguinha aparecendo. Uma coisa que só eu e Edward tínhamos percebido. Banhos de banheira são mais frequentes agora. E nós ficamos brincando e esperando que o bebê faça alguma coisa do nada, mesmo sabendo que ele é uma coisinha minúscula.

Abri a porta de casa e percebi que estávamos sozinhos. Nenhum carro estava na garagem. Então quer dizer que a maioria dos familiares, até os que estavam de visita, como Emmett e Alice, os primos de Edward, Rosalie e Jasper, seus cunhados, e os meus sogros, estavam em algum passeio. E eu sabia que usaram o carro de Edward também.

O aniversário de Esme estava próximo e a família inteira viajou para cá. Mas só parte dos familiares poderiam se hospedar aqui, para miséria dela, que achou o cúmulo não ter como hospedar todo mundo. Era errado gostar dela ficando um pouquinho irritada? Não fazia mal.

A pizza estava no balcão e já fui abrindo e sentindo o cheiro delas. Mas a minha reação foi a mais errada para o momento. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta do meu corpo. Escutei o celular tocar. Atendi.

— Oi Melissa, tudo bem?

— Ai meu Deus, Bella, pensei que ainda estava na editora.

— Eu saí mais cedo de lá.

— Você não soube?

— Aconteceu algo grave? Você parece estar nervosa.

—Sim, aconteceu. Eu... eu fiquei nervosa pensando que você estava na editora ainda. A parte elétrica entrou em curto e teve uma explosão na sala de criação.

— Meu Deus. - Eu me sento ao sentir o poder daquela notícia.

Me despedi da Melissa e acessei a internet. Apareceu um vídeo da editora ardendo nas chamas. E pensar que eu saí mais cedo hoje. Ninguém se feriu, ainda bem. Minha cabeça girou. Segurei na ponta na mesa e colei a testa no mármore. Tudo pareceu piorar quando qualquer pensamento de sair dali me deixava ainda mais tonta. Escutei passos e eu tentei levantar a cabeça, mas nada disso era possível.

— ...está bem? - Edward penteou meu cabelo para trás.

Tentei responder, mas percebi que tinha segurado a respiração e agora eu estava com ela descontrolada. Levantei a cabeça com a última força que eu tinha. Meu peito subia e descia com velocidade. Eu estava mal. Muito mal. Edward percebeu isso.

— Calma... você está muito nervosa. - Ele abriu os botões da minha blusa e pegou a tampa de uma vasilha para me abanar. - Ei, calma, eu vou pegar uma água. Respira fundo. - Ele foi até a geladeira. Eu juro que conseguia ouvir o meu coração agora. Edward me deu goles de água e eu pensei ter regularizado tudo até lembrar o motivo. Lágrimas brotaram.

— Amor, você tem que me contar logo o que aconteceu. -Edward segurou as minhas mãos.

— Uma explosão na editora. Aconteceu uma explosão...

— Alguém se machucou, é isso? - Ele deslizou as mãos pelo meu braço ainda tentando me acalmar.

— Não... graças a Deus não. Mas Edward... - Lágrimas grossas caíram. - Eu trabalho até esse horário na segunda. E se... e. - um soluço alto escapo. Edward arregala os olhos quando percebe o que eu quis dizer.

— Mas amor, calma, relaxa. Ainda bem que você saiu antes. - Eu aceno confirmando. - Vem, você está muito pálida. Vem tomar banho e eu esquento a pizza de novo.

— Nosso bebê. Eu poderia... - segurei minha barriga. Senti sua mão em cima da minha.

— Bella. Você tem que se acalmar. Eu sei que pode parecer a última coisa a fazer depois desse susto, mas você precisa pensar na sua saúde. Nosso filho sente tudo.

— Eu vou melhorar.

— Sim, você não quer mais usar a roupa verde do hospital. - Neguei sorrindo. - Ótimo, ninguém está ferido, você está em casa, protegida, nosso bebê está bem.

— Isabella! - Escutei minha sogra chamar da sala. - Bella você está em casa? - Ela corre até a escada, Edward a chama e ela vem até nós.

Esme chora. Sinto seu abraço apertado e nós ficamos assim até ela se afastar um pouco e acariciar o meu cabelo.

— Querida, você trabalha até tarde na segunda, pensei... pensei que estivesse ferida. - Ela chora de novo e aperta a minha mão.

— Eu saí mais cedo.

— Graças a Deus. Você está bem.

— Não vai perguntar do seu neto? - Edward estranha.

— Você não ouviu? Bella está bem, então o bebê está bem. - Seguro a barriga, o pequeno volume que eu já tinha ali. Senti o calor das palavras de esme.

— Obrigada Esme. -Segurei sua mão e a trouxe para cima do meu pequeno volume. Meu filho. Neto dela.

Estava na hora de contar a história de como eu e Edward nos conhecemos.


	5. Casaco Verde

**Casaco Verde**

Eu descobri que meus pais tinham morrido há quase dois dias. Eles morreram em casa, inalação de gás. Eu já não morava mais com eles e tudo aconteceu durante a minha viagem conhecendo a Europa. Larguei tudo e voltei.

Mas já era tarde.

Minha mãe estava viva, mas as chances de acorda do coma eram inexistentes. Então, horas depois de dar entrada no hospital, Renne Swan, minha mãe, teve os aparelhos desligados com a minha aprovação.

Recebi a herança deles, mas tudo foi para resolver pendências do velório, contas em aberto e depois só tive que vender a casa e os carros. Era muito dinheiro, eu poderia deixar de trabalhar por um tempo se quisesse. Mas eu não queria nada daquilo. Eu tinha perdido tudo, e mesmo tendo todo aquele dinheiro, eu não tinha nada.

Deixei as joias da família num cofre e enviei a chave para o meu advogado. Escrevi uma carta para os meus amigos, deixei tudo perfeito e até organizei meu velório. Algo simples.

Peguei uma garrafa de uísque, da coleção do meu pai, vesti um lindo vestido verde azulado e andei descalça pela praia. Terminei de beber e coloquei uma carta protegida por um saco dentro da garrafa. AS COISAS QUE EU NUNCA PODEREI CUMPRIR, esse era o título da minha lista.

Entrei no mar.

Eu nunca aprendi a nadar.

A água gelada me balançava e todo o meu corpo gritava para que eu deixasse aquela ideia. Joguei a garrafa o mais longe que pude e depois continuei caminhando para o fundo.

Estava quase amanhecendo e nada poderia me parar. Ninguém estava ali. O medo tomou conta do meu corpo. O que eu estava fazendo? Olhei para trás e notei um carro estacionando. Voltei a caminhar e tropecei caindo na parte que meus pés não alcançavam mais.

Eu até tentei subir para a superfície, meu corpo e mente ainda tentando me tirar daquilo. Tudo tem um propósito, mas eu não tinha mais nenhum. Parei de tentar subir, me impedi de gritar e deixei a água me abraçar e me levar da vida.

Tudo mudou quando senti uma mão puxar meu braço. Eu já estava sufocando e aquele corpo me fez boiar novamente. Tossi quando estava respirando de novo, mas meu nariz arde, meus olhos estão pesados e sinto meu corpo dormente.

Sou puxada para a praia.

Meus pés tocam o chão de novo.

Me ajoelho e começo a cuspir toda água que engoli. Minhas mãos se enchem de areia. Seguro a minha barriga dolorida. Começo a chorar. Sou tão idiota. Nem para morrer eu consigo fazer algo preciso. Não salvei quem eu amava e não podia me juntar a eles.

Sinto um calor sobre os meus ombros. Percebo que estou tremendo agora. Meus soluços ficam mais alto e minha cabeça deita sobre uma camisa molhada quando sou abraçada por um homem. Esse que me salvou da morte.

— Tudo bem, você está a salvo. - Escuto sua voz. É macia e está arfante. Ele acaricia o meu cabelo e mantem o casaco verde sobre mim. Meu choro se intensificou. - Eu me chamo Edward e você? Está sozinha aqui a essa hora, não deve, os salva-vidas chegam em uma hora.

Me separo dele e o olho nos olhos. Verdes. Intensos. Verdes como os meus. Ele espera a minha resposta. Abaixo a cabeça e percebo que minha pulseira sumiu. A droga da minha pulseira preferida. Mais uma perda.

— Bella. Meu nome é Bella. - Aperto a sua mão.

— Prazer. O que estava fazendo aqui?

Olho para mar. Tão grandioso. Eu teria me perdido nele se Edward deixasse. Choro ao lembrar o motivo de estar ali.

— Eu queria ver o mar uma última vez. - Ele assentiu e me ajudou a levantar. Uma tontura me tomou e ele me levou para o seu carro.

— Você sabe nadar?

Neguei com a cabeça.

Minha cabeça caiu contra o banco e comecei a senti-la rodar. Desmaiei ali mesmo. Depois disso, uns montes de flashes passaram a minha volta. Um teto branco, portas amarelas, uma sala azul e uma dor na mão. Nem me importando se esse gentil rapaz finge ser essa boa pessoa para me fazer mal.

Acordei e notei que alguém além de mim estava no quarto. Minha mão aperta o material da minha proteção na cama. O mesmo material que segurei firmemente antes de escutar o coração da minha mãe parar.

— Olá Bella. - Escuto a voz masculina ao meu lado. É ele, o cara que me salvou. Percebo agora, com a vista menos embaçada que ele é muito bonito e alto.

— Olá. - Me sentei e notei que meu cabelo estava trançado. - Está aqui a muito tempo?

— Quase dois Dias. - Ele aperta um botão perto da minha cama. - Você me assustou.

—Assustei?

— Sim, pensei que... você tinha bebido muito antes de entrar na água, não foi?

— Eu bebi sim.

— Você queria se afogar? - Olho para a porta. - Queria morrer? - Senti uma lágrima deslizar por meu rosto.

— Eu não tenho mais nada. - Limpei a lágrima.

— Mas... seus pais não iriam sentir sua falta?

— Eu já sinto a falta deles. - Olhei em seus olhos. - Mas mortos não sentem.

— Oh! - Ele sibila. Uma enfermeira entra no quarto e Edward se distancia um pouco, pensativo. Depois de fazer meu checkup diz que vai procurar o meu médico para me dar a alta.

Quatro meses depois estava entrando na sala do meu novo emprego. Estava ali há duas semanas e todos eram muito gentis. Fiz amizade com Melissa, a recepcionista, e ela é muito simpática, sua filha também. A pequena Bobbie visita a editora e sempre se aproveita da sala de leituras da editora, tem até a sua própria pequena coleção em casa.

Minha vida tinha seguido razoavelmente bem depois do meu quase suicídio. Resolvi que precisava tentar viver ou sobreviver sozinha. Estava formada em Letras há quase um ano e agora resolvi entrar no mercado. Antes eu não tinha vontade de exercer a profissão na editora, mas minha vontade de ficar longe de crianças fofas foi maior.

Eu me apegava demais. Quando elas se fossem, eu iria chorar e me entristecer. E antes eu tinha desistido de tudo, não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse um jeito fácil de deixar de sentir dor.

Edward e eu perdemos o contato depois que peguei um táxi para voltar para casa. Quando cheguei lá, peguei minhas coisas e resolvi me mudar de cidade. Recomeçar. Parei em Forks, uma cidade pequena, mas diferente do que eu pensava, estava crescendo, e o número de empresas também haviam crescido por lá.

Meu novo lar era um apartamento pequeno de dois quartos, uma sala, uma cozinha e um banheiro. Eu tenho lavadora e uma secadora na área de serviço e naquele momento aquilo era o mais perto da perfeição que eu poderia chegar.

Fiz uma entrevista na editora perto de casa e fui contratada de imediato. Esse era o lado bom de chegar ao fundo do poço, depois disso era só subida.

Recebi um esboço de um novo autor. Era a versão de leitura gostosa, cativante, americana e original de... Edward Cullen. O email dele estava no envelope da sua submissão.

Caro Sr. Cullen,

Temos a honra de informar que sua submissão foi aprovada. A certeza de que a publicação desse livro será um sucesso é iminente.

Por favor, escolha o melhor horário para que um dos nossos possa se reunir com você para agendar as sessões de revisão, capa e biografia, além de mais informes.

Atenciosamente,

Isabella Marie Swan, editora e revisora.

E foi ali, naquele reencontro, que conheci o meu futuro marido. E ele usava o casaco verde que me esquentou naquela manhã na praia.

Seu primeiro livro não foi um sucesso, o que ele escreveu antes de eu o conhecer. Nem de perto. Mas eu resolvi que seria incapaz de deixar Edward na mão. Sem sentido duplo. Eu precisava recompensar o que ele fez por mim. Algo grande como o sucesso.

Nos tornamos amigos, grandes amigos, depois mais próximos que isso. Edward e eu passávamos horas juntos. E uma noite especial me fez ver que podíamos fazer mais do que nos abraçar e beijar no rosto.

— Dois hambúrgueres, baratas grandes, dois copos de refrigerante de laranja, sachê extra de ketchup e.… vai pedir algo? - Ele me pergunta.

— Você não...

— Pensou que eu ia fazer seu pedido? Eu nem sei se você gosta de maionese. - Ele diz levando o carro para a outra janela.

— Eu odeio maionese.

— Então eu acho que temos um problema aqui. - Ele disse sério. - Não vou dividir meu ketchup extra com você, foi mal.

— Então tá, nunca mais te faço lasanha e coxinha de galinha.

— Mas... mas... isso é injusto.

— Dois saches de ketchup e temos um trato. - Estendo minha mão para ele. Saches nessa lanchonete costumam ser bem generosos.

— Feito... espertinha. - Ele aperta a minha mão e a puxa com força, morde o meu pulso. Bato na cabeça dele até ele sair. Nós dois estamos rindo feito retardados dentro do carro.

Pegamos os lanches, vamos para o mirante e começamos a comer. Minha fome era imensa, e a dele não era diferente. Caiu até molho na minha blusa amarela.

— Filme preferido de infância-barra-adolescência? - Ele perguntou.

— High School Musical.

— Meu Deus, mulher, cada dia que passa é uma surpresa diferente.

— Ué, não gosta? - Digo limpando o canto da boca dele com os dedos.

— De HSM? Não, mas eu nunca fui um cara de filmes. Mas o último que assisti e gostei foi... IT, a obra prima do medo.

— Onde a única atuação que presta é a do Pennywise. - Soltou uma risada.

— É, tenho que concordar. - Ele diz pegando o nosso lixo e saindo do carro. Colocou tudo na lixeira e voltou.

— Ok, minha vez, qual é a sua cor favorita?

— Verde. - Ele me olha.

— A cor dos seus olhos.

— E dos seus. - Ele diz acariciando meu rosto.

— Isso foi uma cantada?

— Não, mas se funcionou, então é! - Ele abre um sorriso lindo. Nos aproximamos mais. - Bella?

— Oi. - Sussurro.

— Tem ketchup na sua blusa.

— Eu sei.

— Eu adoro ketchup.

— Aham... eu também.

— Bella?

— Edward, cala a boca e me beija. - Ele sorriu e me beijou. É só um toque de lábios no início. Depois é algo mais quente.

Nós dois começamos a usar as nossas línguas. E eu não pude evitar gemer com aquele contato. Senti a mão de Edward enlaçar a minha cintura. Meus braços se enrolaram em seus ombros.

Senti ele se afastando aos poucos, me dando selinhos e espalhando beijos por meu rosto.

— Bella.

— Que foi?

— Quer namorar comigo?

— Não.

— Mas eu já posso ter encomendado anéis de compromisso...

— Mas não é não.

— Está certo. - Ele se sentou direito no seu banco. - Vou te levar para casa.

— Isso mesmo, me leva para casa namorado.

Ele olha para mim. Eu acho que ele tem quase a certeza de que sou louca.

— Então estamos namorando?

— Já falei que não.

— Mas...

— Quero meu anel e um pedido decente. - Digo cruzando os braços.

Edward me olha tem a certeza de que agora ele pode me levar para o hospício.

— O que a gente não faz por amor...

— Você acabou de citar Game of Thrones?


	6. Casa Verde

**Casa Verde**

Todo o processo de encontrar a casa ideal foi com Edward, guiado por mim. Eu queria o quintal para meus filhos brincarem na terra, queria um pequeno riacho para que virassem quase peixinhos, queria o ar puro que a floresta poderia me trazer, queria ter vizinhos a pelo menos um quilômetro de distância, para privacidade de um casal começando a família e a segurança de ter para onde correr quando estivesse em apuros.

Edward encontrou o nosso lar, me apresentou aquela linda casa, que não era tão simples, mas me deixava tão confortável que nada poderia interferir na minha... Na nossa decisão: Aquela era a casa perfeita.

Uma casa verde, com janelas de vidro e com duas grandes árvores lhes dando sombra.

Minha casa.

Nossa casa.

Estávamos bem adiantados com a mudança, já que tínhamos poucas coisas. Alguns móveis do meu antigo apartamento, coisas que Edward comprou com as economias e nossa felicidade, era o que bastava. Senti a presença do meu bebê e aquilo só me fez comprovar a verdadeira felicidade.

— O que achou da casa? - Edward me perguntou depois de duas noites que tínhamos nos mudado.

Deixei a minha escova na penteadeira e olhei para o meu reflexo ali. Minha camisola preta estava mais apertada. Meus seios parecem ter duplicado o tamanho. Me sinto o ser menos atraente da terra.

— Você sabe que eu amei. É o mais próximo da perfeição.

— Eu também me sinto assim. - Ele se aproximou por trás. - Porém... você é meu lar, e isso aqui seria só mais um lugar qualquer no mundo sem você comigo.

Vi seus olhos brilhando pelo reflexo.

— Obrigada por me salvar.

— Obrigada você! - Ele beijou minha nuca. - Obrigada por existir.

Me agarrei a ele e o beijei ternamente. Minha mente pensando em mil maneiras de acabar aquela noite. Mas o barulho do celular nos atrapalha e quando Edward diz que é Emmett e explica que o está ajudando com uma surpresa para a esposa, não posso pedir para ele desligar.

Estou muito frustrada pela interrupção. Vou ao banheiro e me alivio novamente. Pego as pantufas de panda, coloco meu óculos e passo no meu pequeno espaço de leitura e pego Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Vai que o Edward demora. Volto para o quarto. Enquanto se despede de Emm, Edward tira a camisa, e puxa o laço da calça. Ele coloca o celular em cima da mesinha do lado da cama.

— É um strip-tease?

— Depende, quanto você vai me pagar?

— Só tenho poucas notas. – Ele se aproxima.

— Eu aceito parcelas em beijos e... – Ele passa a língua pelos lábios – e outras coisas.

— Outras coisas? – Chego mais perto. Ele passa a mão pelas minhas pernas.

Minha mão vai para as suas calças e puxo mais para baixo. Minha mão chega a passar "acidentalmente" pelo volume que está se formando. – Tipo o quê?

— Vou te mostrar. – Ele me beija. Suas calças ficam prendendo seus pés e ele se levanta rápido e a tira. Tiro meus óculos e puxo minha blusa camisola para cima. A camisola ficou me prendendo pelos braços e Edward me deitou assim mesmo na cama. Ele mantém o meu braço preso e direciona seus beijos para o meu pescoço. Ele beija minha garganta e não consigo evitar o suspiro.

— Oh porra! – Seus dedos encontram meus seios. Resolvo deixar meus braços onde estão. Seguro na cabeceira. Ele beija o vão entre os meus seios. Não contenho o gemido. Ele desce e beija minha barriga.

— Estava com saudades. – Seu hálito esquenta meu mamilo esquerdo e agora ele está mais próximo a minha calcinha. – Tira o resto Bella. – Ele fica de joelhos e me ajuda a tirar tudo. Empurro seu corpo e monto nele. – Que visão! – Ele estica as mãos até os meus peitos.

Seguro suas mão minha vez de atacar seu pescoço.

— Tira logo. – Ele diz quando aproximo minha mão da sua cueca. Nego com a cabeça e levanto. Tiro a calcinha lentamente, ele tira a cueca. Me abaixo e ele fica em cima de mim. Nos beijamos novamente.

— Edward. Como vou pagar seu strip amor?

— Assim – ele me penetra e me dá um chupão no pescoço. Arranho suas costas. Aperto meus dedos em seus cabelos enquanto ele se movimenta e nos beijamos. Os beijos são tão sôfregos. Minhas pernas chegam a circundar sua cintura.

Edward afasta meu cabelo do pescoço e volta a beija-lo. E depois meus ombros e coloca minhas mãos em seu cabelo. Ficamos um bom tempo naquela posição, até eu precisar de um pouco de controle. Empurro seu corpo e monto ele novamente. Ele segura a minha cintura e eu começo a me movimentar.

Chegamos ao clímax, um depois do outro. Senti o meu corpo se arrepiar e minhas pernas ainda tremiam quando me deitei ao seu lado. Fechei os olhos e suspirei.

Olá Deus, ou forças superiores presentes... obrigada pelo melhor marido para mim. Obrigada pela minha linda casa verde, por minha família quase unida. Amém!

Quando abro os olhos, Edward está me olhando confuso e com um brilho engraçado nos olhos.

— Estava rezando? – ele ficou de lado e me olhava curioso.

— É... estava agradecendo, por ter você. – Ele sorriu e me beijou. – Devia agradecer também.

— Amor? Eu agradeço todos os dias por você. – Me deu mais alguns selinhos.

Levanto e seguro a minha barriga. Minha bexiga está muito baixa nesse momento. Eu também agradeço mentalmente pela linda experiência de gestar alguém, mas fazer xixi todo tempo me deixa um pouco frustrada.


	7. Quarto Verde

**Quarto Verde**

O quarto estava quente. Muito quente. Mas o tempo não era o culpado.

Edward e eu éramos. Seu corpo cobriu o meu e nos enroscamos ainda mais um no outro. Ele espalhava beijos deliciosos pelo meu pescoço e meus gemidos não podiam ser contidos.

Edward me penetrou e ele foi tão fundo e tão lento que doeu.

Aquela espera toda doía.

Eu queria ser fodida pelo cara que estava em cima de mim. Num movimento que nem mesmo eu acreditei ter feito, girei nossos corpos e desci em seu pau. Bem mais rápido. Edward moveu seu corpo para a cabeceira e agora ele poderia estar confortável e livre para beijar meus seios.

Ele os chupou e mordiscou e eu arranhei os seus ombros. Ele estapeou minha bunda. Uma, duas, três vezes. O som que os tapas me fizeram fez rir.

— Droga, fica de quatro!

— Não! – Eu gemi e acelerei. – É a minha vez de te foder querido.

Ele apertou minha cintura e me tirou de cima dele. Ele foi bruto, mas não violento. Tem como ficar mais excitada? Eu sei que não vou apanhar dele, mas eu não consigo acreditar que essa gostosura vai ser mais selvagem agora.

Friccionei as pernas e gemi mais ainda quando ele segurou minhas pernas e me girou. Empinei a bunda e curvei a cintura para a cama.

— Não abra as pernas. – Ele subiu na cama e se posicionou atrás de mim. Ele foi um pouco delicado no início. Eu não quero delicadeza.

— Vai, amor! Bem forte! – Eu gemia - Vai, eu quero gozar desse jeito. – Eu pedia e coloquei a mão na nádega esquerda e me ofereci mais a ele.

Ele não falou nada. Rugiu como um louco e começou aquele vai e vem maravilhoso e foi aumentando gradativamente aquele movimento. Ele bateu na minha bunda e puxou meu cabelo. Minhas costas estavam coladas em seu peito e ele afastou minhas pernas com a mão que estava em minha cintura.

Colocou sua boca em meu pescoço e chupou forte. Ficaria uma marca horrível.

Me impulsionei para frente e me apoiei novamente na cama. Eu pedia mais para ele e ele aumentou a velocidade até que eu atingisse o orgasmo. Ele friccionou mais um pouco e então chegou ao ápice.

— Banho! – Ele avisou.

— Eu não sei se eu consigo levantar daqui agora. Ou ano que vem.

Ele riu e me levou para o banheiro. Encheu a banheira e então entramos.

— Nossa vida só melhorou depois que descobrimos essa garotinha! — Ele puxou meu cabelo para o lado e beijou onde dera o chupão. – Em seis meses o chorinho dela vai preencher nossa casa.

— Por que acha que é menina? Pode ser um garotão lindo, forte e gentil. – Acariciei a barriga e sorri.

— Vamos escolher nomes? – Ele pediu.

— Mas nem sabemos o sexo!

— Vamos escolher o nome para ela agora. Assim, na semana da consulta já estaremos mais preparados, saberemos o sexo e confirmaremos que estou certo!

— Okay, senhor sou-inteligente-demais-e-sou-o-maioral-e-futuro- papai-babão.

— Como consegue ficar sem respirar por tanto tempo? – Belisquei seu braço e ele beliscou minha cintura. – Celeste. Beatrice...Lydia

— Quer escolher o nome do resto dos filhos também?

— O resto? Vai ter mais?

— Todos que conseguirmos fazer. Para meu primeiro menino, este que está em meu ventre agora, pode ser Daniel. Depois podemos ter o Calvin, o

Drake...

Sorrimos com as sugestões inusitadas até eu sentir um leve tremor.

— Vamos ver... Agora vamos sair. A água esfriou.

Nos enxugamos e fomos, nus mesmo, para a cama. Ataquei meu marido novamente no meio da noite. Duas ou três vezes. Não me arrependo de jeito nenhum.

Arrumei aquela pequena mala para mim, para os meus poucos dias na maternidade. Os dias estavam passando mais rápido. Minha gravidez foi gostosa e bem, só por parte de Edward. Senti uma coisa diferente por parte da família. O bebê era o foco, tudo o que me perguntavam era sobre ele, sobre sua saúde, seus chutes, sobre as consultas. Nunca sobre a mamãe, a incubadora, a ... eu. Sobre mim.

Seu quarto, como a maioria das coisas na minha vida nessa cor, era verde. Um verde clarinho, fofo e que não destoava nem um pouco dos móveis nas cores branca e.… adivinha? Verde. Tudo era bonito demais e esperava que o bebê se sentisse feliz aqui. Olho a janela lá fora, está na hora do meu passeio antes de ter que fazer o jantar. Edward está no escritório, escrevendo. Um livro novo, ele não acredita em continuações boas. Não de livros do gênero. Bom, eu não posso discordar. Pego as botas e meu casaco, saio de casa e respiro o ar puro.

Depois de quase meia hora de caminhada, percebo que estou no fundo da minha mente, caminhando a esmo, mas não perdida. Comecei a voltar para casa, em passos um pouco mais apertados. Minhas costas estavam doídas, meus pés estão inchados e estou suando frio. O bebê resolve dar um oi e me chutar as costelas. Chego a porta de casa em me apresso para sentar no sofá.

— Droga. – Respiro fundo e sinto uma pontada no pé da barriga. – Querido bebê, obedeça a mamãe e espere mais um pouquinho. – Ele não me entende. Muito engraçado, ele entende o pai dele quando esse pede para ele parar de me chutar na madrugada.

Tiro as botas que estão me deixando mais incomodada, tento relaxar e olho para o teto. Estou aqui tendo as primeiras contrações e estou pensando seriamente em abrir uns aplicativos de música e dançar. Bom, vi que algumas mulheres levam isso de dançar à risca e estimulam o parto. Induzem. É, essa é a palavra. Indução. Fazer o bebê sair pela minha vagina. Aê!

Caminho devagar para a meu quarto. Tiro as roupas e vou para a banheira. Meu celular me informa tudo que eu preciso saber, minhas contrações estão beeeem espaçadas. Ok, eu só tenho que relaxar e respirar e ... aí porra, ai, ai, ai. Gemo com a pressão. Eu sou uma pessoa forte, melhor, uma mulher forte. Posso aguentar. Não posso? O que é isso na água? É, com certeza estou tendo o meu bebê. Então eu faço a coisa mais sensata do dia:

— EDWARD! – Eu grito uma, duas, três vezes até ele aparecer espantado com os meus gritos no banheiro. Ele tem uma vassoura na mão.

— Onde? Quem? O quê? – Ele olha para todos os lados antes de me ver na banheira. – Deus do céu, está na hora? – Sinto uma contração nesse momento. – Com certeza está. – Ele sai do banheiro e nem cinco segundos depois ele volta e se agacha perto de mim. – Posso beijar você?

— Estou com dores e você quer me beijar?

— Sim, mulher, eu quero te beijar toda hora, mas me controlo para você não enjoar tão rápido de mim.

— Ah – sinto a pele esquentar. Eu amo esse homem. Puxo o rosto dele e o beijo, aperto os seus cabelos quando penso nas dores que vou ter daqui a pouco. – Vai valer a pena.

\- Vai sim. – Ele vai buscar uma toalha e paro um instante para refletir sobre o próximo processo. Uma parte importante dessa minha vida. O crescimento da minha família.

Olho para Edward me erguendo da banheira. Tão cuidadoso.

Corrigindo.

Nossa família.


	8. Pedra Verde

**Pedra Verde**

Deus!

Eu sinto todo o meu corpo. Sinto que fui partida ao meio e depois costurada. Minha cabeça gira e, eu tenho certeza, se eu não fosse mãe, desistiria agora mesmo de filhos biológicos. Não sei nem se posso andar.

Edward entrou no quarto com um sorriso gigante, foi diminuindo até não existir mais. Ele se aproximou da minha cama e apertou a minha mão. A puxei dali e virei o rosto. Não queria contato, queria ficar sozinha.

— Bella, amor... - ele tocou o meu ombro. Não senti a eletricidade do toque. - Não quer saber do Joshua?

— Edward, estou cansada. -Respondi fechando os olhos. Minha voz saiu embargada.

— O que aconteceu amor? Está sentindo dores? - Assenti e limpei as lágrimas que foram caindo. Senti o calor dos seus braços. Mas aquilo me incomodou. Edward se afastou. - Vou procurar o seu médico. - Ele beijou a minha mão e saiu.

Minha família me visita mais tarde. Por algum motivo, não tenho vontade alguma de conversar sobre a minha experiência e todos ficam constrangidos quando me deito de lado e tento dormir, mesmo que as palavras sejam dirigidas a mim.

— Mas e o Josh, ele já comeu?

— As enfermeiras o alimentaram com o leite doado.

— Mas...

— Mãe. Eu vou falar com ela. Tenho quase certeza que é algo do parto e dos medicamentos. O médico disse que cada corpo reage de um jeito.

— Você falou dos... daquela época...?

— Não entendo.

— De que ela tentou se matar a quase três anos. Isso pode ser a depressão de novo. - Ela acusou.

— Não gosto do seu tom de voz mamãe.

— E eu não quero meu neto nessa situação. Resolva isso, Bella precisa reagir, o filho precisa dela.

Escutando aquilo senti o aperto no peito aumentar. Pensar que talvez o sentimento em mim fosse menor que a minha capacidade de amar meu filho não me deixava em paz. O motivo desse tormento todo parecia não ter fim.

Me levantei. Toquei o chão e apertei o passo para o banheiro. As dores aumentando. As de dentro e as de fora. Eu não conseguia entender o motivo de não conseguir pensar na criança que saiu de mim.

Um soluço alto saiu. A sensação claustrofóbica me tomou e eu senti dores nas pernas e no ventre. A porta foi aberta e Edward me encontrou sentada no chão frio do banheiro. Vi que eu tremia demais. Fiquei de pé com a ajuda dele.

— Eu quero ir pra-a casa. - Solucei e ele me pegou nos braços e me levou para a cama. Beijou meus cabelos e encostou a cabeça na minha.

— Josh está aqui. - Ele diz e posso ver a enfermeira com um pacote verde em seus braços.

Me sento e ela começa a me explicar como pegar, deita-lo em meu colo e lhe dar o peito. Nego com a cabeça quando ela pergunta se eu entendi. Nem mesmo escutei o que ela disse. Edward senta-se atrás de mim, segura o menino de cabelos loirinhos e depois me ajuda a abaixar a alça da minha roupa. O bebê cheira o meu seio e depois o alcança para mamar.

Sinto a cabeça de Edward no meu ombro. Minhas mãos estão imóveis. Fecho os olhos com a força da sugada. Me machuca. Começo a chorar de novo. Olho para o teto, para a porta, a enfermeira me olha com um semblante triste. Balanço a cabeça.

— Tira ele, tira ele daqui. - Soluço alto. A enfermeira se aproxima e leva Josh de mim.

Josh está chorando em seu quarto, posso escutar pela babá eletrônica. Ele resmunga um tempo e depois volta a chorar, sei que está ficando rouca. Estou deitada na cama, imóvel, não sei o que fazer. Como fazer ele parar? O que ele quer?

Escuto a porta bater. Edward voltou. Graças a Deus. Ele vai saber o que fazer. Corro para o banheiro e tranco a porta. Me sento na banheira vazia e espero o barulho passar.

— Calma meu filho, papai está aqui. - Escuto Josh resmungar e chorar mais abafado. - Xiii, calma, calma, o que você tem? Está com fome? Está sujinho? Vamos resolver.

Aquela era a oitava noite de Josh em casa. A oitava noite de privação de sono. Não por culpa dele ou de Edward, mas minha. A culpa me corrói aos poucos, cada segundo dói. Às vezes sinto que se tocar em meu filho posso deixá-lo cair... de propósito. Então evito vê-lo. Não consigo mais ficar na cama ao lado de Edward. Sempre que ele dorme, me levanto e vou para a sala, fico horas sentada lá, olhando pela janela, vendo a chuva passar, sempre tomando de quatro a cinco canecas de café.

Meu apetite, eu notei, foi mudando. Comer não é prioridade, eu não sinto fome, apesar de sentir um vazio e sempre que o sinto, mordo um pedaço de pão e bebo mais café. Então Josh acorda. Josh chora. Josh está com fome. Josh precisa de mim. Mas eu me recuso a chegar perto dele. Josh merece mais. Eu começo a chorar. O desespero me toma e eu não sei o que fazer. Josh e eu estamos chorando e Edward não sabe o que fazer.

Acordo sentindo um cheiro forte de ferrugem e sal. Edward está aqui comigo na cama, de costas para mim. Caminho no automático e vejo que a luz do quarto verde, o quarto dele, do meu filho, está acessa. Nunca estive mais decidida no meu caminho para aquele cômodo. Abro a porta e sinto meu corpo tremer com o vento gelado que entra pela janela. O forte cheiro do sangue retorna. Caminho devagar para o berço.

— Não... por favor... Por favor... - Minha vista está embaçada. Minha voz falha. - Josh. - meu pequeno menino está sujo de sangue. Mas eu não consigo tocar em seu corpinho. Ele está pálido e parece não respirar. - JOSH!

— Ei! Bella, Bella, amor! - Acordo com as mãos de Edward em meus ombros. Escuto o choro de Josh. Pulo da cama e vou para o quarto dele. - Querida, o que foi? - Ele me olha espantado. Parei na porta, não consigo entrar.

— Ele... ele está... - aponto para o quarto. Edward abre a porta e vai até o berço. Pega o neném e o embala. Ele se aproxima e me afasto, bato na parede e escorrego até o chão negando. - Não posso.

Ele não entende. Me olha perguntando o motivo.

— Eu vou machuca-lo.

— Mas você é a mãe dele.

— Eu quis. - Choro afirmando. - Eu quis machucar ele. - Edward me olha espantado. - Mas uma parte de mim sabe que se eu ficar longe... se eu ficar longe, tudo vai ficar bem. Ele não vai...

Josh resmunga e Edward sai de perto de mim. Deve estar com raiva. Com nojo. Eu quis machucar nosso filho. Levanto e caminho para fora e me sento na varanda. Me abraço para espantar o frio e o vazio.

Não deixei ninguém vir aqui nos visitar. Esme me ligou e brigou comigo. As palavras dela no hospital ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça. Meu filho precisa de mim. Seguro os cabelos e meu choro fica mais alto. Minha cabeça dói. O que eu estou fazendo?

Sinto os braços de Edward. Ele coloca um lençol em mim e me leva em seus braços para dentro de casa. A lareira está ligada e o pequeno está quietinho na cadeira de descanso. Nos sentamos perto dele e me abraço a Edward enquanto controlo o choro.

— Eu te amo Bella, amo o nosso filho, amo a nossa família. Vamos lutar por ela. Josh merece e precisa de nós, de você. Ele te ama Bella. Sabia que ele dorme com uma das suas blusas de dormir? E que escuta suas músicas preferidas? Eu e ele assistimos os vídeos da gravidez. Ele sabe que é amado, mas falta ele sentir. - Tremo quando ele para de falar. Me afasto um pouco para chorar mais. Minhas mãos tampam meu rosto envergonhado.

Josh resmunga e olho através das lágrimas para ele. A angústia que senti ao ter aquele pesadelo não foi à toa. Eu preciso acordar desse pesadelo agora, preciso amar meu pequeno milagre, tão aguardado. Olho para ele pela primeira vez. De verdade.

Ele tem olhos verdes ainda chegando na tonalidade final. Sua boquinha rosadinha e com um pouquinho de baba. Suas bochechas estão um pouco magrinhas e ele é cabeludinho. Um loirinho claro. Suas mãos estão fechadas e seus pés estão cobertos pela meia branca que Esme fez para ele. Ele é lindo. A coisa mais perfeita que já vi. Meu peito se enche de amor. Estendo a mão e, devagar, toco as dobrinhas do seu pescoço e depois as orelhinhas suaves.

— Ele é tão perfeito.

— É sim, fruto do meu amor por você e do seu amor por mim.

— Eu não mereço isso. Josh e você. Ele não merece a mãe nojenta que ele tem. -Edward me abraça por trás e me senta em seu colo. Seu aperto é forte.

— Você precisa de ajuda. Nós precisamos. - Ele segura a minha mão e entrelaça a sua, e a sintonia entre nós surge. Ele disse "Nós". - Algo aqui dentro não está sabendo lidar com essa nova fase e sinto que precisamos de ajuda profissional. Você concorda?

— Sim.

— Vamos levar Josh para uma consulta de rotina conversaremos com o médico. Vamos fazer todo possível para que você se sinta confortável.

— Nós. - Olho em seus olhos e logo depois olho para o pequeno menino bonito na minha frente. Ele me tem.

Acordo na manhã seguinte com um pouco de força. Tomo um banho e sei que Edward e Josh estão juntos. Essa é a rotina deles. Me visto com um vestido vermelho simples e uma calça fina por baixo, o frio está forte. Arrumo a minha bolsa com meus produtos de higiene. A situação pós-parto não é nada romântica. Além do meu psicológico abalado, também tem o lóquio. Tomar banho, só na banheira ou com uma cadeira no chuveiro. Os primeiros dias são os mais pesados, mas depois melhora. Foi a única coisa que pude fazer direito nesses dias.

Pego um casaco e vou para o quarto de Josh. Ele está bem agasalhado, mas como ainda estamos em um ambiente quente, ele resmunga e esperneia com o calor anormal. Abro a janela e Edward percebe que o menino está com o rostinho vermelho.

— A bolsa dele está pronta?

— Não, faltam as fraldas extras e os lenços umedecidos.

Coloco o que falta e ele pega o bebê. O coloca no bebê conforto e checa o cinto de segurança duas vezes. Olho com expectativa para o acento. Não sei se é uma boa ideia sentar perto dele. Tenho medo de pensar em fazer besteira. Edward decide por mim.

— Senta do meu lado amor, assim você pode tomar seu cappuccino e me dar um pouco.

— E cadê esse cappuccino? - Olho para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Vamos comprar. - Ele me olha com tom brincalhão. Antes de entrar no carro, ele pega a minha mão e tira algo do bolso. - Queria te dar isso quando o Josh nasceu. Mas...

— Mas eu... eu sei.

— Não é sua culpa, eu sei que não. - Ele me mostra a corrente que tem um anel como pingente. O anel tem uma pedra verde nele, uma turmalina verde que também é rosa na ponta. - Não tem um significado, e não é de família, mas comprei pensando que estamos começando a adicionar mais membros na nossa pequena família e que podemos também começar uma tradição.

— O anel não é pequeno demais? - Ele corou. - Eu engordei. - Ele corou e tentou negar. - Calma, eu sei que esse anel vai caber, mas não agora, muito gentil da sua parte colocar na corrente por enquanto. - Eu afasto meu cabelo do pescoço e fico de costas para ele. Ele prende a corrente e beija a minha nuca. Sinto uma fisgada no ventre.

— Eu te amo. - Me viro e fico nas pontas dos pés e dou um selinho nele. O primeiro em quase dez dias.

— Eu te amo. Obrigada por não desistir de mim... de novo.


	9. Sinal Verde

**Sinal Verde**

Num semáforo, o sinal verde quer dizer: Siga em frente. A cor verde para mim representa isso, a liberdade e a esperança. A liberdade para ser feliz e a esperança de que isso é infinito.

Estou aqui, nesse semáforo, esperando o sinal verde abrir para que eu consiga pegar meu Josh na escolinha e levá-lo para tomar um sorvete, pois hoje é a sexta do sorvete. A sexta do sorvete é uma pequena tradição que tenho com Joshua Swan Cullen, meu filho de quatro anos. Um menino sapeca, feliz, lindo, esperto, loirinho e dono de uma parte muito grande do meu coração.

Depois do meu parto tive uma depressão. O vínculo mamãe e bebê não estava sendo criado e eu só sabia chorar, ter pensamentos dignos de prisão ou de um hospício, isso na minha concepção. Nem mesmo o meu marido, que é um bonitão de tirar o fôlego, foi capaz de me tirar daquele momento. Então fomos atrás de ajuda. Eu fiz um tratamento até o primeiro ano de vida de Josh, quando recebi alta.

O processo foi doloroso, eu tinha medo de machucar aquela pequena criatura e tudo que eu queria fazer era correr dali. Mas Edward, meu doce marido, foi a minha âncora, minha força e o que me fez querer lutar. Ele não desistiu de mim, eu não devia desistir também.

A festa de Josh não teve um tema específico. Mas nós convidamos alguns amigos da faculdade e do trabalho para a festa, além da família. Esme, no melhor sentido da palavra, é a cadelinha de Josh, ele a tem na mão. Ganha muitos presentes e mimos da avó, apesar de minha relação com ela não ser um mar de rosas.

Escuto a buzina e vejo o sinal verde. Guio o carro para a escola e desço para esperar o pequeno peralta. Vejo uma multidão de cabecinhas saindo do prédio, meninas e meninos vestidos de branco e verde-claro. Um menino lindo saí junto de outros dois meninos e ele procura ao redor, até que ele me vê, seu sorriso aparece e me derreto toda. Porra, eu fiz esse menino.

Ele se despede e caminha rápido até mim. Abraço o pequeno corpinho e escuto ele resmungar com o meu aperto. Ele beija a minha bochecha e só assim o solto.

— Você não chorou hoje? - Pergunta a voz infantil. Nego com a cabeça - Verdade?

— Só um pouquinho. - Eu conto a verdade. Desde a semana passada, quando ele começou a estudar, fico um pouco abalada com a nossa separação. Chorei demais no primeiro dia e Edward estava rindo ao meu lado. Eu nem perguntei o motivo, só deixei ele me abraçar e confortar.

— Mamãe - ele chama quando coloco ele na cadeirinha.

— Oi, meu príncipe? - O encaro depois de checar a terceira vez as travas de segurança.

— Mãe, não chora não, posso ir para a escola e fazer amigos, mas eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu melhor amigo. - Ele segura o meu rosto e respiro fundo para segurar as lágrimas. - Não chora mamãe!

— Desculpa meu neném, é que eu também nunca vou deixar de ser sua melhor-melhor-amiga. - Beijo na bochecha gordinha e fecho a porta. Dou a volta e entro no carro. - Qual sorvete você quer?

— Quero de morango e creme. - Ele dá um soquinho no ar. Limpo as lágrimas e dou partida.

— Mas mamãe...

— Não, eu não vou te dar um celular novo.

— Mas nem dá de jogar aqui, esse celular nem tira foto.

— Esse celular é pra emergências, Joshua. Caso você se perca ou esteja em situação de perigo. Tanto que você tem só os números do seu pai, dos seus avós, e o mais importante de todos...

— O da mamãe. - Ele bufou.

— Exato. Quando você estiver maior e tiver lido ao menos cinquenta livros de quinhentas páginas, aí sim eu compro um celular que dá de jogar e tirar foto e essas coisas tudo.

— Nossa mamãe, então eu nuuunca vou ter um celular legal.

— Vai sim, agora vai tomar banho que eu senti um cheirinho podre vindo de você.

— Eu não sou fedorento.

— Não, não é, mas vai ficar se não tomar banho agora! Depois venha para a cozinha para jantar.

—Então tá - ele diz e pega suas coisas e vai para o seu quarto.

Edward fez lasanha e um suco natural de abacaxi com hortelã. Abraço ele por trás e cheiro sua camisa. Passo as mãos por sua barriga e escuto um gemido dele.

— Amor? - Chamo. - Hoje eu estava pensando... E pensando. - Ele se vira curioso.

— Desembucha Isabella.

— Desembuchar é a última coisa que eu quero.

— Ué? - Ele cruza os braços. - Não entendi.

— O que eu quero dizer querido marido bobo, é que eu me sinto pronta para mais um bebê. Josh está crescendo rápido, preciso de mais um bebê para mimar.

— Vai me jogar fora? - Josh aparece na cozinha, pingando e pelado.

— Josh! - Pego ele no colo, sem me importar com minha roupa cara e o levo para o quarto. - Você tomou banho direitinho? - Ele assentiu - Passou sabonete debaixo do sovaquinho? - Ele assentiu de novo. - Deixa eu sentir. - Cheirei ali e ele riu da cosquinha que fiz.

— Mamãe, você não me quer mais? Se é por ter feito amigos na escola, eu juro, eu não falo mais com eles. - Ele juntou as mãos como se fizesse uma prece.

— Não é isso meu filho.

— É por ter pedido um celular maneiro? Eu não quero mais mamãe, eu uso esse para sempre. - Ele me abraça. - Papai, fala para ela.

Edward se aproxima e passa a toalha da cabeça aos pés do menino medroso. Pego uma cueca e seu pijama e começo a vesti-lo. O silêncio me permitiu achar as palavras certas.

— Meu amor, você lembra quando a mamãe disse para você que, quando chegasse a hora, você seria um irmão mais velho? - Ele nega - Bem, eu quero muito que você tenha amiguinhos, na escola, no trabalho da mamãe, nas viagens com o papai, mas além de tudo, um ou dois amiguinhos aqui em casa.

— Mas eu tenho você e o papai.

— Além de nós, amor. Um amiguinho para você ensinar a jogar ou uma menina para você ensinar a dividir seus carrinhos. Você seria o protetor dele ou dela, um irmão forte valente, o super-herói dos seus irmãos mais novos. Você não quer?

Ele olhou para o lado, colocou o dedinho debaixo do queixo e cruzou uma perna em cima da outra. Fez uma carinha concentrada. Olhei para Edward e ele me olhava diferente. Diferente de todos olhares que trocamos em todos esses anos. Como isso é possível? Sorriu e segurou minha mão.

— Vou dividir o quarto?

— Não, temos mais dois quartos aqui.

— Mas eu quero dividir o quarto, vocês não me deixam mais dormir no de vocês. - Ele acusa e nós rimos.

— Ok, vai poder dividir.

— Então tá, eu quero um irmão ou uma irmãzinha. - Ele ficou de pé em cima da cama e pulou. Edward o pegou no colo e o levou até a cozinha.

Jantamos e depois Edward colocou um desenho animado para assistirmos. Josh dormiu no segundo episódio. Ele foi levado para a cama e fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho para lavar o cabelo. O lado bom da rotina de sono de Josh, ele dormia às nove e não acorda, a menos que escute trovões e relâmpagos.

Saio do box e me enfio no roupão. Seco o meu cabelo e passo meus cremes noturnos na pele. Escovo os dentes e Edward também. Arrumamos a cama e nos deitamos de frente para o outro.

— Amor.

— Quê? - Respondo.

— Não se sinta pressionada. - Ligo o abajur. - Não quero que... bom... não quero que sofra.

— Não amor, eu sei que estou pronta. A pouco mais de três meses, voltei para a terapia em grupo. Eu estou certa de que agora vai ser diferente. Eu estou me preparando fisicamente, psicologicamente e bem, minha alma e coração sabem que eu preciso de mais alguém para amar. Eu amo Josh, eu amo meu querido Edward, meu marido irresistível e, amo o que vamos fazer, principalmente como vamos fazer, o próximo membro da família.

— Você sente que perdeu algo?

— Sim. - Baixo a vista para o seu peitoral sob a camisa. - Mas eu tenho a vida toda para compensar. - Ele me abraça. - Edward, eu tenho tanto amor acumulado, eu sinto que vou explodir.

Ele se afasta um pouco e me olha daquele jeito diferente. O que ele está pensando?

— Eu sou a porra de um sortudo, de um abençoado. A cada dia, mês e ano que passa eu tenho certeza de que o meu amor, a minha adoração por você aumenta. Eu amo que você se dedica ao Josh, não por obrigação, mas por saber que amar é infinito, é gostoso e, como você mesmo disse, te dá a sensação de que vai explodir se não demonstrar. Eu me sinto assim, todos os dias quando deito, quando acordo e no outro dia, e no outro e no outro. - Ele beija meus lábios com delicadeza.

— Eu te amo para sempre e mais um dia. - eu e ele falamos juntos.

Nos abraçamos ainda deitados de lado e me enrosco em seu corpo e sinto seu nariz em meu pescoço. Dormir assim é tão bom e natural que só percebo que caí no sono quando escuro batidas na porta.

Agora são 4h57.

Abro a porta e vejo o pequeno Joshua me olhar com carinha preocupada.

— Eu vim te proteger dos trovões. - Ele agarra a minha mão e me guia de volta para a cama. Se deita entre mim e Edward e segura uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos. Abraço seu corpinho gelado de frio e me sinto completa.

Josh tem medo de trovões e relâmpagos, não eu. Mas fingimos que sou a donzela em perigo. Escuto ele murmurar uma canção, ele para quase no final. Caiu no sono. Beijo aquela cabecinha loira e acaricio a orelha dele.

Olho para meu marido. Ele está acordado. Sua mão fica em cima da minha e ele sorri, que nem o sorriso satisfeito que Josh tem quando termina de comer sua sobremesa favorita ou quando ele sente cheiro de terra molhada, o que é todo dia.

Fecho os olhos quando sinto o sono me tomar. Escuto um trovão e me aproximo mais do corpinho trêmulo, Edward faz o mesmo.

— Mal posso esperar para estar mais apertado nessa cama. - Ele diz antes que eu não escute mais nada e comece a sonhar com uma pequena menina de olhos verdes.

O sinal verde que eu estava esperando.


	10. Amor e Outras Cores

**Amor e outras cores **

Edward, Emmett e Jasper inventaram de ir conhecer a mata ao redor da nossa casa e, pior que isso, levaram meu bebê junto. Emmett o carregava nas costas da última vez que os vi. Isso foi a quase cinco horas. Considerando que eu agora estou ainda mais longe deles, na casa da minha sogra, a preocupação aumenta. E se estiverem machucados?

O plano é: Achar um riacho e mais para a frente ter uma cabana para ter um lugar nosso para curtir. Eu aprovei a ideia na hora, mas não queria que Josh fosse junto, ele pode até ter seis anos e estar cheio de empolgação por aventuras, mas... e se ele cair, se perder, ficar com alergia a algo da floresta?

Caminhei para o sofá e me sentei. Deixei Esme e Alice cuidando do resto do jantar. Estava com os pés inchando e precisava sentar. Love chutou a minha barriga e eu esfreguei onde seu pé parou. A menina se moveu para perto das minhas costelas e eu fiquei sem ar por um instante.

Rose me olhava assustada.

— Hum... eu estou com ela nas costelas. Fiquei sem ar, vou melhorar. - Me ajeitei no sofá e ela se aproximou e pediu para tocar a minha barriga.

— Ela está pronta para sair, finalmente!

— Mal posso esperar para vê-la. Edward quer que ela se pareça mais comigo.

— Sim, mas não importa com quem se pareça, a Love é o bebê mais provido de beleza, eu sei disso e ainda nem nos conhecemos.

— Como sabe disso? Pensei que a intuitiva aqui era a Alice. - Ela sorriu e olhou suas mãos. - Rosalie?

— Estou grávida. Estou no segundo mês, quase no terceiro. - Ela deu um sorriso brilhante.

— Emm sabe?

— Não, estou esperando o aniversário dele. Mas não só por isso, quero estar certa de que a gravidez vai para a frente, tenho medo de abortar espontaneamente. - Ela tinha a voz embargada.

— Eu sei que vai dar certo! - Apertei sua mão. - Mas tão importante quanto se importar com a saúde do bebê, é cuidar de você. Não sabe o quanto sofro por lembrar de como fui com Josh. - olhei para a janela e fui transportada para aquela época sensível.

— Você acha que isso pode me acontecer?

— Não é raridade sabe, pode acontecer com qualquer um, pai ou mãe. Mas sei que você vai trabalhar nisso, se prevenir. Amar o seu bebê e não ser corrompida por nada.

— Deus te ouça.

— Chegamos moçada! - Jasper abriu a porta nos saudando.

— Pode descer macaco aranha! - Rose puxou Josh das costas do marido.

— Tia Rose, eu achei essa flor para a senhora? - Ele estendeu uma flor rosa com nuances em lilás e entregou para ela. Ela riu emocionada e beijou a bochecha do meu pequeno, que corou demais.

— E eu? Não ganho nada? - Alice disse saindo do canto da sala.

— É claro titia, trouxe para todas as mulheres bonitas que estão aqui em casa. - Ele diz e olha para Emmett e Edward, trocam pequenos soquinhos e piscadelas. - Toma tia Alice. - Ela ganhou uma flor roxa, que parecia quase azul. Ele ganhou um beijinho na testa e corou de novo.

Foi até a Esme e entregou uma flor branca, ela lhe deu um abraço apertado e lhe prometeu uma colher extra de sorvete para a sobremesa. Então chegou minha vez e vi que sobrara duas flores ainda. Chorei percebendo que até a irmã tinha recebido mimos dele.

— Já está chorando de novo mamãe? - Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e foi limpando minhas lágrimas.

— É de alegria príncipe. - Ele sorriu e me entregou as flores rosa e roxa, me deu uma bitoquinha na boca e se afastou um pouco.

— Te amo.

— Eu te amo muito mais. - Digo beijando sua mãozinha gordinha. - Agora me conta da sua aventura.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar e de Josh e os homens contarem da clareira perto do riacho que encontraram, eu e Edward nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá. Josh estava sendo colocado na cama por Carlisle, que tinha chegado no meio do jantar, se desculpando pelo atraso e Esme.

Estava cochilando quando senti uma dor aguda nas costas. É, assim que tinha completado nove meses eu sabia, minha filha estava pronta para chegar. E era por isso que estávamos na casa da minha sogra. Dar à luz no meio da floresta, no meu longínquo lar, estava fora de questão, ainda mais que eu estava no segundo alarme falso seguido. Agora eu sabia que Love estava chegando, senti o líquido pelas pernas e Esme tinha que me perdoar por fazer aquilo no sofá dela.

— Eu acho que seria possível até montar mais de uma cabana, tem espaço demais. Só temos que tomar cuidado para não destruir o lugar, preservando. - Edward conversava com os primos. Apertei as unhas em seu braço quando a primeira contração chegou. - Eita amor... doeu.

— Love... - arfei ainda sentindo a dor.

— Ela está nas costelas de novo? - Ele me encarou.

— Ela está querendo sair ... - chorei com a dor voltando. Comecei a respirar devagar e meu marido finalmente percebeu o que acontecia e entrou no modo pai em trabalho de parto.

— Alice, devagar, pega as coisas de Bella no meu quarto. Rose, pode tirar o meu carro do estacionamento e deixá-lo pronto? - Elas assentiram e foram fazer o que ele pediu. - Jasper, avise meus pais. Emmett, pegue aqueles sapatos ali e depois aqueles travesseiros para amamentação que estão no meu guarda roupa aqui, esqueci de avisar isso pra Alice.

Num instante, só eu e Edward estávamos na sala. Ele beijou a minha mão e depois a minha testa.

— Não importa o que aconteça hoje, vou estar ao seu lado, se sentir aquilo de novo, me diz, por favor. - "Aquilo" era a experiência da primeira vez com o nosso primeiro bebê.

— Josh... - Choro ao lembrar do meu pequeno menino encantador. - Ele me ensinou a ser mãe, eu amo aquele sapeca e sei que posso estender meu amor para a Love, o nome dela não é assim à toa.

Fui levada para o hospital e Edward ficou lá comigo. Escutei o berreiro da minha florzinha. Me trouxeram ela ainda suja e ela se acalmou ao escutar meu coração. Limparam e cuidaram dela antes de finalmente adormecer por quinze minutos e ser levada para o quarto.

Acordei com a mão de Edward na minha. Ele me olhava com expectativas. Sorri fraca e olhei ao redor. Era um quarto claro com leves tons esverdeados.

— Onde está? - Pergunto depois de beber água.

— Está chegando. Josh também vem. Acordou com a chuva e os trovões dessa noite. - Puxei ele para a perto. Ele ficou com o rosto bem próximo do meu. - O que é?

— Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Você me deu a vida, a chance de recomeçar... - acariciei seu rosto. - Você foi, é e sempre vai ser a maior realização da minha vida. Me deu Joshua, a Love... e tenho quase certeza que vai querer me dar mais uns dois. - Ele beijou minha palma.

— Acertou. - Ele riu um pouco e me deu um selinho demorado. Escutamos um resmungo na porta. - Olha se não é, literalmente, o amor da minha vida?

— Vem para a mamãe. - Edward colocou o travesseiro para amamentação em mim e a enfermeira, a mesma de seis anos atrás, me passou meu pacotinho branco. - Oi Love?

Love ficou de olhos fechados até metade do lanche dela. Depois ela abriu o pouco os olhos e pude perceber que não era tão verde quanto os meus, de Edward ou de Josh.

— Acho que finalmente alguém vai ter olhos de tons diferentes, não é meu amor? - Acaricio a pele da bebê. Edward se sentou atrás de mim, sua cabeça está apoiada em meu ombro e olha para a menina devorando seu alimento.

— Vamos esperar. - Entrego ela para o pai e ela arrota logo depois de alguns tapinhas nas costas. Ele fica tão lindo com um bebê nos braços.

Josh chega na porta e estanca ao ver o pai. Ele começa a pular em seu lugar. Pede para que o tio Emm o pegue no colo para poder ver a menina mais de perto.

— Ela não parece um joelho. - Ele diz e olha pensativo para o tio. Emm fica vermelho e tosse uma risada.

— Bem, ela é sua irmã, tinha que ser linda desde a barriga, sem nenhuma fase feia. - Ele conserta.

— Oi Love, vou te ensinar a jogar uno e baralho e dominó e carrinho e tudo. - Josh promete e alisa os dedinhos da irmã.

— Querido, vem aqui, estava com saudades do meu filhotinho. - Emm coloca Josh sentado ao meu lado e me enrosco com o menino de seis anos. - Você agora se tornou o protetor da princesa Love, vamos aos direitos e deveres.

— Primeiro: Você deve protegê-la de coisas pontiagudas; checar se ela está segura em sua cadeirinha; avisar a mamãe quando ela estiver chorando de fome, por estar suja ou por estar dodói. - Edward começa.

— Você ainda deve prestar atenção no que ela coloca na boca para que ela não se engasgar, evitar ficar sozinho com ela perto da lagoa que encontraram ou do riacho perto de casa.

— E os direitos? - Emmett falou do sofá.

— Bem, você tem o direito de receber o amor e o respeito dela, mas com a certeza de que está fazendo pelo certo. Ela não deve te respeitar se você fizer algo de gosto duvidoso.

— Como comer lama. - Emmett exemplificou.

— Eca! - Josh diz fazendo careta.

—Isso mesmo, não peça a sua irmã coisas que nem você faria. - Edward diz e coloca a pequena no moisés. Ele faz sinal para falarmos mais baixo.

— Tem mais direito e dever?

— Sim, mas vamos todos aprender com o tempo. É a primeira vez que vamos ter uma cri... um rapaz de seis anos e uma garotinha de dias em casa. - Eu digo sorrindo ao corrigir a palavra "criança" por "rapaz". Josh detesta, já que agora é o irmão mais velho. Achei "rapaz" mais apropriado.

Escuto e vejo Love se mexendo. Ela ainda não tinha dormido. Edward a pega novamente, bem a tempo de Alice chegar e Rose também. Nos felicitam e percebo a sala enchendo com a nossa família. Esme vem até mim e beija meu cabelo. Sorrio com o gesto.

— Que tal ficar lá em casa por esses dias? Acho que não vai saber cuidar de duas crianças ao...

— Mamãe - Edward repreende. Ela olha para ele assustada.

— Eu sei cuidar da minha família, Esme. Sei tão bem, que vou aceitar sua proposta nessa primeira semana pois eu sei que o meu pós-parto me deixa cansada demais e Edward precisa de ajuda.

— Não preciso. - Ele contradiz.

— Precisa. Sabe que cuidar de três é mais difícil. Já tivemos a experiência de independência com o Josh, aprendemos. Você é um pai sábio, e é por isso que vamos aceitar a proposta da sua mãe.

— Certo, vou arrumar o quarto... o quê? - Esme me olha em expectativa.

— Vamos para casa. Love tem que se adaptar por lá. Rotina sabe. Na sua casa não dá. Tem pouco espaço. - Esme fica vermelha. Muita gente fica vermelha aqui.

— Está decidido, Carl, vamos comprar uma casa nova.

— Aê. - Josh pula no lugar e abraça a avó. Ela relaxa da postura de antes e sorri. - Pode ser uma com piscina?

— Vou pensar no seu caso querido. - ela diz. Sei que ela prefere usar a piscina do clube. Uma piscina própria pede muitos cuidados.

— Agora é hora da foto de família! - Alice anuncia e até Esme percebe que é só eu e os três que vamos estar na foto. Ela arruma o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e passa um pouco do batom que estava na minha bolsa.

— Só precisava disso, o resto não é necessário, você já é linda, mesmo depois do parto. - Ela se afasta e fico emocionada. Benditos hormônios.

Edward e Josh ficam em cada lado meu. Seguro Love em meus braços e sei que meu sorriso está muito radiante. A luz do dia está surgindo e olho um instante para Edward quando escuto Alice apertar o botão da câmera.


	11. Outras Cores e Amor

**Outras cores e Amor**

— Viva ao Edward! - Emmett gritou.

— Viva! - Todos gritaram junto.

Beijei meu marido e o parabenizei mais uma vez pelos trinta e três anos. E me afasto quando Esme chega para abraça-lo de novo. Estamos em junho e em breve eu estaria completando essa idade. Josh completou sete anos no começo desse mês e minha mocinha completaria seu primeiro ano no dia dez de setembro, três dias antes do meu aniversário.

Josh estava vestido com uma camisa verde, assim como o seu pai, que usava a versão com mangas longas. O cabelo dele parece com o do pai, desgovernado. Os dois posam para fotos na frente do bolo.

Já Love, ela usa um vestido branco com a saia dele em listras verdes, assim como o meu. Seus cabelos são castanhos com os meus costumavam ser, já que agora eles estão mais curtos e mais iluminados. Uso o colar com a pedra verde e meus sapatos verdes, como os que ganhei no sexto mês de casada.

Escuto o bebê de um mês ao meu lado, ele está babando. Ele é Nick, o pequeno filho de Rosalie e Emmett. Está no colo do pai e agora está tendo a boca sendo limpa pela mãe.

A cadelinha preta de Alice começa a correr por nossos pés e os convidados sorriem com aquela criança brincando com tudo. Jasper vai atrás de Princess quando ela acha um caminho para fora de casa.

— Amor, vem tirar foto.

Eu e Love vamos para trás da mesa. Ele a pega no colo e segura Josh no outro braço. Abraço a cintura dele e espero a foto ser tirada. Carlisle e Alice pegam meus filhos e Edward fica atrás de mim e tiramos mais fotos. Pegamos a faca e eu e ele cortamos o bolo.

— Para quem vai o primeiro pedaço? - Pergunto.

— Esse ano, o primeiro pedaço vai para Josh, por ser o filho mais velho mais cuidadoso que eu já vi. - Josh bate palmas e vem buscar o bolo. Beija o pai e me dá um beijo também. O primeiro pedaço de bolo no aniversário dele foi para Love.

A casa vai esvaziando depois que todos ajudam na limpeza, menos Rose, não permiti que ela deixasse Nick de lado por uma coisa cansativa para ela. Todos partiram às sete horas e Josh estava ao lado da bebê e assistia televisão. Love estava com seu mordedor e com o macacão dela. Mais confortável.

Fui para a cozinha e guardei as louças que estavam escorrendo. Senti braços ao meu redor e o nariz de Edward em meu pescoço. Senti o volume dele em minhas costas.

— Abri o seu presente no quarto. - Ele sussurrou.

— Só era para abrir mais tarde. - Gemi rebolando um pouco na sua crescente ereção. Ele segurou firme a minha cintura e pressionou mais.

— Eu não aguentei esperar. E não sei se aguento esperar até mais tarde para te ver vestida naquela calcinha indecente. - Dei uma risadinha e puxei a barra do meu vestido, me esticando um pouco para ver se as crianças ainda estavam na sala. Edward esfregou ainda mais seu pau em mim.

— E o que acha dessa? - Mostrei a calcinha que usava. Uma branca e fina que não escondia nada o meu desejo por ele escorrendo.

Edward grunhiu e me levou para fora da casa e entramos na casinha onde guardamos o gerador, ferramentas e outras tralhas de datas comemorativas. Ele me colocou sobre a mesa dali e levantou meu vestido, afastou a minha calcinha e caiu de boca na minha entrada. Apertei a mão contra a minha boca.

Sua língua dançou dentro de mim e sua mão se infiltrou sob o vestido e tocou meus seios. Edward enfiou dois dedos em mim e aumentou para o terceiro em menos de um minuto.

— Ed.… mais rápido. - Ele morde a minha virilha, me vira de bruços e desce a minha calcinha para as pernas. Escuto suas calças descendo e sinto seu pau entrando em mim logo depois. Suspiro com a sensação. Ele coloca uma perna minha em cima da mesa e começa a meter com mais força.

— Bella...amor, goza vai... - ele aumenta a velocidade e suspiro de novo. Desde que descobri outro tipo de prazer, não paro de pensar nisso durante o sexo com Edward.

— Edward... dá tempo amor, pode meter aqui. - Esfrego seus dedos onde ele sempre tentou entrar. Eu tinha até receios, porém, depois de voltar a fazer amor com ele depois do nascimento de Love, eu precisava tentar coisas novas. Não só por ele, mas também por mim. Me descobrir totalmente.

— Tem certeza, nós fizemos mais cedo... não vai. -Ele respira ofegante entre cada arremetida e sinto que seu pau está cada vez maior.

— Não vai, por favor... faz. - Peço quando sinto ele enfiar um dedo lá. O prazer que senti só com o dedo dele não é o suficiente, preciso de mais.

Ele sai da minha buceta e força a outra entrada. Eu juro que posso ver o céu com isso. Ele está todo dentro de mim e começa a meter e meter e meter. Sua mão segura o meu cabelo e a outra desliza pela minha coluna e vai até a minha cintura.

Sinto meu orgasmo se formando e é um daqueles que me deixam fora do ar por mais tempo que posso calcular. Minha vista escurece antes de eu sentir os espasmos e Edward se aliviar em mim. Ele sai, mas não se dá por satisfeito com os meus espasmos e passa a dar leves tapinhas no meu clitóris. Me segura quando quase caio da mesa. Ele enfia seu pau na minha buceta de novo e juro que vou desmaiar se ele continuar. Sinto seus beijos em meu pescoço e puxo seus cabelos.

Sou levada para o quarto e Edward toma uma ducha rápida antes de descer, trocar a fralda de Love, vestir Josh e colocar um filme para as crianças. Nesse meio tempo já consigo andar normalmente, vou até o banheiro e tomo um banho rápido antes de descer e dar de mamar para Love.

Ela me olha com seus olhos coloridos e fico feliz em perceber que ela ainda me olha como se eu fosse a deusa de seu mundo. Ela tem heterocromia, um olho verde e o outro metade verde e metade castanho. Castanho é a cor dos olhos de Esme e Charlie, meu pai.

Edward está abraçado a Josh no sofá e sei que ele está entediado com o filme que ele assistiu mais de vinte vezes nesses três últimos meses. Mas o faz mesmo assim, pois sabe que o menino de mãos gordinhas gosta demais daquele tempo com o pai. Vejo o pequeno bocejar e olho o relógio do celular, é quase nove horas. Eles deviam ter dormido mais cedo. Love suspira e sei que ela dormiu. Levo ela para o berço, que desde o quarto mês dela, fica no quarto que compartilha com Josh.

Edward surge com Josh e o leva para escovar os dentes, depois o coloca na cama e ele adormece em minutos. Desligo as luzes da casa depois que Edward tranca tudo. Entramos no quarto e nos deitamos lado a lado.

— Ainda bem que você só abriu aquele presente. - Digo entrelaçando nossas mãos.

— Tem mais? - Ele pergunta e eu só o encaro. Será que ele vai gostar? Levanto e vou até a bolsa dentro do guarda roupas. Tiro o envelope de lá.

— Bom, não é bem meu, só meu, presente, mas espero que você ame ele. Eu sei que vai, mas espero mesmo assim. - Entrego o envelope, que por acaso mesmo, é verde e ele lê o conteúdo. Me sento no meio da cama em expectativa.

— Isso é sério? - Ele me olha com aqueles olhos brilhando. Mais brilhantes agora pela notícia.

— Você escreveu o suficiente para três livros. E eu sei que fiz errado em ler antes que você permitisse... Mas amor... isso foi a coisa mais impressionante que você escreveu. Nunca achei que você pudesse fazer o impossível, mas bem, até isso você pode. - Me apoio em sua perna direita.

— E sobre o meu primeiro livro?

— Comprei os direitos daquela editora anterior a mim. Vamos relançar ele e a capa vai ser do jeito que você sempre quis que fosse. E, bem, eu também saio ganhando. Posso editar seus próximos livros até a publicação, e você sabe que isso pode demorar três meses, por aí... por livro.

Edward deixou o envelope na cômoda e me puxou para o seu colo. Segurou meus cabelos para longe do rosto e me deu um beijo lento, de agradecimento. Nos abraçamos ali e senti minha pele arrepiar com suas mãos sob a minha camisa de frio.

— Tem razão.

— Sobre?

— Eu gosto mais ainda do presente que me deu. Mas não me refiro a nada material sabe? São nove anos de relacionamento, nove anos de amizade, união, família.

— De amor. - Beijo ele lentamente.

— Love E Josh, eles são o melhor presente que me deu. Filhos. Família. Sabia que seríamos capazes de criar uma desde o dia em que te vi naquele dia depois que você deixou o hospital e quando descobri que Isabella era minha editora e revisora.

— Somos destinados.

— É a única explicação plausível. - Escuto a chuva lá fora e os trovões e relâmpagos abrilhantando o céu.

Edward se levanta e antes dele abrir a porta escutamos o som nela. Josh segura Love nos braços e ela parece confusa. Meu marido pega ela dos braços do irmão e os três sobem na cama. Love perto de mim e Josh perto de Edward.

— Meu pequeno protetor. - Respiro aliviada e Josh estende a mão para mim. - Eu te amo hoje...

— ...Sempre... - Josh diz sob a respiração, quase dormindo.

— E mais um dia. - Edward me encara ao dizer. Love morde os dedos do pé esquerdo e balbucia algo. - Acho que ainda dá de apertar mais gente aqui.

— Também acho. - Fecho os olhos e caio em um sono profundo e tranquilo.


End file.
